The Original Prophecy (Erica Werewood)
by algray
Summary: Synopsis Erica is a girl who is suffering with the loss of her parents but she remains optimistic that she and her brother, Lucian, can come through this tragic time in their lives together. She tries to save her brother but gets caught in the crossfire of a supernatural world and is lured into it by a man that is too dark and dangerous for her, but little does she know, he has
1. Preface

**Preface**

I love her... but,

Can one truly love another, when one does not love one's self?

Can one truly feel emotions for another, when one has never felt a feeling for another before?

Can one change, when one has always been the same?

Can one make her love again, if one has failed her?

Will I be forever cursed with loneliness?

I asked myself these questions in the year 1994 but there was no answer.

I knew I would find love, and her, but, I knew I would not accept either.

The fate of my heart was sealed, but as I lived on, I was a monster, and for my actions in this life, I have forever damned myself to hell on earth for all eternity without the woman I love.


	2. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER ONE**

***ERICA***

**Where is Lucian?**

I wake up with the worse headache. "Hungover?" asked Kerry, after waking me up by jumping on my bed.

"Hell yes I'm hungover and my mouth tastes like a flip flop from a homeless man in Egypt!" I reply groggily. Kerry falls next to me laughing her head off and that doesn't surprise me, she laughs at most things with her hyena giggle that ultimately makes me start laughing.

"I'm going to get a coffee to try and wake up, are you coming?"

"Sure Erica, come and sit down in the kitchen, I'll make it for you as I'm not feeling bad at all." And with a wink she strolls off down the hall to our kitchen.

Our apartment is lovely and very modern on the second floor too other prestigious apartments. It has white granite floors throughout and exposed grey brick walls in every room. It's very us.

Kerry and I are from a town called Swanley in Kent in England and I'm from quite a wealthy family who struck gold, literally. My great Grandfather moved to England from America over 100 years ago and brought a house in Swanley. He knocked it down to build a bigger house only to discover it was built over a gold mine. All the gold was mined and sold eventually and the wealth from it has been handed down generations within The Werewood's.

That's my name, Erica Werewood. It's July the 16th and I'll be 18 in two days_, God I can't wait to no longer be a minor, _I tell myself with glee.

All that's left of my family is me and my brother, Lucian. He is 20 and absolutely gorgeous. He stands at 6ft2 with black cropped hair and bright green eyes. He has a great aura about him, friendly, funny and trustworthy. He makes all the girls fall in love with him, especially Kerry. She still thinks I'm not aware that she's had a raging crush on Lucian for years now, but I just never mention it, it would be too weird.

My brother and me are very close. I love him unconditionally, no matter what he does and I know he dotes on me, always telling me how proud he is of me and always being the protective big brother.

Lucian is my sole guardian since our parents both disappeared one year ago. They had no brothers or sisters to take care of me, so Lucian stepped up to look after me.

When both my parents' went missing, I dropped out of school, it just seemed so pointless at the time because I just wanted to find them. I never looked for them though, I was always drunk or sleeping, exactly the same as my brother, wallowing and drifting in self-pity.

Thanks to Kerry and her parents' who helped my brother and I in our collapsed lives, we came through as best as we could and now we are just trying to move on.

I finally get my butt out of bed and go to the kitchen to meet Kerry. She makes the meanest coffee.

While we are at the breakfast bar, Kerry asks, "Erica have you heard from Lucian yet? It's been over a month now. I know going off on a bender is his thing but he's starting to beat his own missing period record."

"Sort of Kerry, he won't answer my phone calls but he's replied to a few e-mails. I'll show you, let me go grab my phone."

To: Lucian

Subject: Where the hell are you?

Date:10/07/2012

Lucian, where are you? I've been ringing you for weeks now and if you don't get back to me, I'm calling the police. I know it will be a year since mum and dad went missing soon and you're upset but I need you. Please let me know you are ok. xxxxxxxxxxxx

From: Lucian

Subject: Where the hell are you?

Date:11/07/2012

Erica don't worry about me, I'm ok. I'm not coming back home. I did send you a letter a few weeks ago, you must not of gotten it. I have moved to America where our great grandfather came from. Don't be worried or upset, I know Kerry and her parents' will take care of you. All the paper work to the trust and the apartment will be in your name on your 18th. Please don't look for me, you will never understand but I'm doing this for you to keep you safe. You are everything to me, you know that. I love you tons little sister 3

To: Lucian

Subject: Where the hell are you?

Date:11/07/2012

Lucian, you really are strung out aren't you! Come home now! And stop talking crap. Oh, and I love you too xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

To: Lucian

Subject: Where the hell are you?

Date:12/07/2012

Lucian please come home. I miss you and I'm lonely. Please, just come home xxxxxxxxxxx

To: Lucian

Subject: Where the hell are you?

Date:13/07/2012

Why the hell aren't you answering me?! If you don't answer me, I'm going to send out a police search party to come and find you Lucian!

To: Lucian

Subject: Where the hell are you?

Date:14/07/2012

Lucian, I'm sorry about the blunt last message I sent you. Please at least message me back. I can't sleep, I'm sick with worry xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

To: Lucian

Subject: Where the hell are you?

Date: 15/07/2012

Lucian please phone me or send me an up to date photo, anything! So I really know you are ok. I'm so upset and I really am losing it with worry xxxxxxxxx I love you xxxxxxx

"Mental or what Kerry?" I tell her with raised eyebrows.

"Yeah that is strange Erica but what's even more strange is how he won't answer your calls or even call you back. He loves you Erica, more than anyone, everyone can see that and you know he's never gone anywhere without calling you every day. And what the hell is America all about! Why would he go there?" Kerry practically shouts America.

"I know, the last e-mail was a picture of him in what looks like, New Orleans. Check out the beads he's wearing of the famous Mardi Gras. He's definitely pissing it up big time. By the time my 18th birthday comes there won't be any money left!"

Kerry laughs her head off in fits telling me, "if he could spend his way through millions, then he's not only mental, but a fucking genius."

She might find it funny but I definitely don't.

I have to stop obsessing over Lucian, just for today. It's all getting a bit much and the last thing I need after mum and dad is Lucian off on one. I don't think I could take losing him too. I'll call the local police station tomorrow and get a check done on his passport and credit card.

I have to get ready, me and Kerry are going to her parents' for a fundraiser party at the local council hall.

I have a nice long needed shower and take a look in the mirror. I have big green eyes and long black hair, noted this does not go with my pale skin but fake tan soon sorts my complexion out. I go with dark eyes, straight hair and a royal blue gown with a plunging v-neck. It compliments my curves very nicely.

Kerry is the complete opposite to me. Blonde curly hair down to her backside, tanned, brown eyes and very athletic figured. Model is the only way I would describe her, she really is stunning to me.

I grab my bag, call Kerry from her room, hoping she's ready to go and luckily she is.

When we arrive at Kerry's parents' place, her mum Olivia instantly questions me about my e-mails from Lucian, asking where is he? Is he in New Orleans? Has he met the Clivedon's? Has he called? I wouldn't question her on this, because she is practically family to us and I assume Kerry told her everything.

I tell her I have absolutely no idea where he is and that he hasn't mentioned anyone to me. I try to kill the conversation fast because I'm starting to feel uneasy by her questions, they are so random.

Luckily for me, my friend Kevin comes over, telling me how lovely I look and that he would love a dance, so I go with him.

Eventually, I find Kerry and tell her about her mums' questions and she looks at me with a confused expression and asks, "how would she know you thought he was in New Orleans?"

"I don't know Kerry, I thought you told her that I assumed he was there because of his photo?" I reply sketchy.

"I didn't even mention the photo to my mum Erica."

"Okay now this is getting strange Kerry, what the hell is going on? Do you think your mum knows something?"

"I don't know Erica but I don't think we should discuss it here with everyone's eyes present and on us!"

Me and Kerry decide to stop obsessing over the situation, just for tonight and Olivia doesn't ask me any more questions, thank god. So the rest of the night goes by smoothly and is actually a laugh for a fundraiser.

The next morning I cannot help myself, I keep thinking about last night with Kerry's mum, questioning me like she did. I think I'd better find Lucian fast and find out what's going on because something feels really off and it's making me uneasy. I immediately start my search on trying to find him.

After a crazy morning, I rush back home to tell Kerry what I've found out.

"I've just been to the police station this morning Kerry and you won't believe this. Lucian really is in New Orleans. It's the last movement on his credit card and passport. I'm going to go and look for him."

She screws her entire face up with shock and tells me, "Erica, stop and think first. You need a plan!"

I tend to act on impulse at the best of times but luckily Kerry reigns me in when it really matters.

Kerry continues after thinking long and hard, "you don't even know where he is, he could be anywhere Erica!"

"Kerry, I went in the safe to get my passport;" Kerry interrupts me, "how the fuck did you get in it? I thought Lucian didn't give you the code?"

I smile, Cheshire cat style and tell her, "it wasn't hard to guess, it's mum and dad's disappearance date."

"What did you find Erica?"

"I found a photo of my great grandfather in New Orleans. The photo is old and you can't recognise anyone in it, but my great grandfather is with a man called **Sebastian Clivedon**." I emphasize the name **'Clivedon'**.

"Look at the names at the bottom of the photo Kerry."

She just stares back at me like I'm a weirdo.

"That's the name your mum was quizzing me about last night. Why would she be asking about someone my great grandfather knew over one hundred years ago?

They lived in a different country, how does she know who the Clivedon's are? Our family only met yours when you moved here 15 years ago?"

"Yeah, that is weird Erica. Do you think I should ask my mum what's going on?"

"To be honest, I don't think she will tell you anything Kerry. I think she will tell you what she thinks you need to know, just to get some information on what we know. I've booked a ticket, printed the photos out of Lucian and I'm going to New Orleans on my birthday. I'll be 18 so no one can stop me."

"I need to sort someone to take care of things here, then I'll join you Erica. We can find Lucian together and bring him home. Just make sure you call me every morning, afternoon and evening, so I know you're ok, otherwise I'll go crazy worrying about you."

"I will, I promise." I tell her while giving her a hug.

"Now we need to go to my parents' house Erica, they are expecting us."

The next day I wake up at Kerry's parents' house as they insisted I stay over to be with them on my birthday so I'm not alone. Kerry and I shared a bed in her old, very shabby chic Victorian bedroom. Her entire house is decorated in this design and it is absolutely flawless but it does not resemble Kerry in the slightest.

We stayed up most of the night giggling like little kids and now neither of us want to wake up because we are too tired.

"It's time to get up girls!" Olivia calls us as she comes strolling in Kerry's room, opening all the curtains.

Olivia passes me a present. I open it and it's an old ugly necklace. It has a stunning large ruby but it hangs on - what looks like a brass chain with a big brass star that surrounds the ruby.

I act like I love it. I don't want to seem rude and I also want to know where it came from. "Where did you get this Olivia?" I ask her questionably. Strangely I feel like I have a connection to the necklace and it's bizarre.

"It just belongs to you Erica darling. You should always wear it, okay?" Olivia replies.

"I will, thank you Olivia and thank you Shane." Shane is Kerry's dad.

Kerry comes back in her room after telling me she had to go and grab something. I didn't even have time to be curious about what she was doing because Olivia and Shane were here.

Olivia and Shane leave and Kerry instantly grills me about how ugly the necklace is, "Erica, you cannot wear that necklace, it is hideous!" I laugh and say, "I have to wear it otherwise it will look rude."

Kerry shakes her head in giggles and gives me a present. I open it and it's a huge picture frame filled with pictures of me and Kerry mostly, but it also has my mum, dad, Lucian, Olivia, Shane and some old school friends. "And this," Kerry says with a stupid expression on her face, God I love her, the silly sod.

"You didn't have to get me two presents Kerry."

"Well, I wanted to... so suck it up!"

The second present is intimate, a broach that is gold and has the letter E for Erica on it marked in diamonds. I open the broach and on one side there is a picture of me and Kerry and the other side has a tiny photo of me, mum, dad and Lucian. A tear drops off my face and Kerry pulls me to her and hugs me. "Babe if it's too upsetting I can get you something else?" Kerry asks me with 'sorry' written over her gorgeous face.

"No Kerry, I love it… it's the best present I've ever been given, thank you so much."

"Come on babe, let's go get some breakfast and then make you all beautiful for your party." Kerry tells me smiling and brushing my cheek.

"Yeah, I'd like that thank you."

My birthday is going by so quickly. I want to cherish every moment of this day with the people I love but I also want it to hurry on so I can find my brother. I miss him so much. I have this empty feeling in the pit of my stomach with the loss of mum and dad and now with Lucian. I hope he is ok and safe. I can't bear the thought of losing him.

Kerry has thrown a lavish party for my birthday and the night goes by with lots of champagne, speeches and tears.

The perfect night apart from the hole in my heart. I miss my family terribly and I really wish they could be here.

I'll be ready for my flight in 3 hours to go find Lucian, right now, that is the only thing keeping me going.

I meet a few old friends from school who I haven't seen for a while. Amy Reline is one of them. _Now there is a blast from the past,_ I think to myself. She got me in a lot of trouble at school.

She was all boys, drinking, house parties and terrorising others for fun. Maybe that's where I get my drinking habits from because now I love it. Getting drunk is my thing and not just because my parents' are gone. I love to party.

Amy was taken out of school when we were 15 because she got very poorly and when she got better, she just never returned, it was strange. She stopped coming out with us and we slowly drifted apart.

As soon as she spots me, she rushes over. "Hi Amy, how are you?" I ask with a hug,

"I'm good Erica, it's been too long hasn't it? We should try and make up for lost time tonight."

"I know where you're going with this Amy but I can't get hammered because I'm going away for a few weeks tonight."

"Where are you off to Erica? Amy asks me curiously.

"To New Orleans in America. Lucian has gone on a bender and he's not answering my phone calls or my e-mails, so I need to go find him."

"Wow, do you know what I would give to go there Erica? Not only to find your sexy brother but it's all late night parties and sleeping all day. The Mardi Gras street parties are famous! It would be perfect for us." She tells me with a wink.

"Maybe one day we will Amy."

Amy stays with us all evening and the night draws to a close.

I don't want to seem rude and not say goodbye to Olivia and Shane but I don't need them fussing over me and telling me I shouldn't leave. I can't even get to Kerry because she is with her parents', so I'll just have to call her when I get to America. I slip out the party unnoticed.

Amy offered to drive me to the airport. As I get in the car, I ask, "are you sure you don't mind driving me to the airport?"

"No of course not Erica, it's the least I can do after not seeing you for so long but on a serious note though, what's the deal with Lucian? I hope it's nothing too serious."

I tell her everything Kerry and I know and if I'm honest, she doesn't seem that surprised and that bothers me.

Amy can see me judging her answer so she presses on, "look Erica, Lucian would not just leave you for no good reason."

I'm baffled by everything she's saying, I feel as though she might know something so I question her intently. "Have you heard from Lucian?"

"No, no, of course not." Amy tells me a little too quickly.

"Are you sure Amy? because you seem off."

"Erica, I'm just tired that's all, honestly."

"Amy take down my number and if you hear from him, please let me know, ok? Text or call me any time."

We pull up to the airport and I have to rush to check in for my flight.

"You will call me if you hear from Lucian wont you Amy?" I ask her once more with a firm voice.

"Of course I will, please don't doubt me Erica. If he calls me - which he won't - but if he does, I'll call you right away."

I give her a hug to say goodbye and leave to go find Lucian.


	3. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

***ERICA***

**New Orleans**

I have arrived in 'New Orleans.' It's so dam hot here in a muggy way.

Everyone seems friendly and everyone has their own style, I've never seen anything like it.

I instantly love it here and now I can sort of understand why Lucian has come.

The taxi has taken me to my hotel, 'Omni Royal Orleans.' As I step out of the car, there is a street festival and a parade of people passing through singing, dancing and drinking away. This is probably the Mardi Gras Amy was talking about. It looks amazing and I can't wait for Kerry to join me, we're going to have fun here once I find Lucian.

I check into my hotel room and it's gorgeous.

Now that I finally have access to my trust fund because I'm 18, I can buy expensive things. The room I'm staying in is 5 star and I order salmon and scrambled eggs with champagne for breakfast to celebrate turning 18, and then I need to get some sleep. I'm dead tired, it was a long flight.

I wake up at midday from the noise of the street. It's unbelievable! Everyone is still partying and laughing and as I look out of the window, it looks like it's the same festival!

I'm pretty sure this is definitely the place where Lucian will be, partying hard and getting wasted. _The little git!_ I laugh to myself and roll out of bed, it's time to get up.

I shower quickly, get dressed and I head out on my search.

I feel like I've walked every street here. I've been walking for almost 2 hours, showing people Lucian's photo and asking if they recognise him. Everyone tells me they've never seen him before and I feel deflated. _Great!_ This is not going to be as easy as I thought.

I thought he would have made a statement here by now but I guess not.

After what feels like years of walking, I think I deserve a break with a cool drink and I enter a lovely French bar just off a busy street.

The bar is gorgeous, white shutters on all the windows and metal French tables and chairs. The bar is in the right corner of the building and it's small and square. I like it because it's intimate and has one bar maid who looks very friendly and dressed in a boho style.

As soon as I sit down, the bar maid asks, "hi doll what can I get you?"

"The coldest beer you have, please." I reply.

While sipping my beer, it dawns on me that I should at least consider the fact that I might not find Lucian.

As my thought's trail off, I'm distracted, by a man.

As soon as he enters the bar he comes right over to me. He is around 30 and sinfully good-looking. He sits right next to me at the bar and looks down at me with a sly crooked smile.

I stop drinking my beer and stare at him. I get this strange vibe off him.

"Hello gorgeous." The man says while he brushes his hand through his black hair. I'm stuck staring at him and I notice every strand as they fall on his forehead and around the back of his neck. He has the brightest blue eyes I have ever seen with the longest, blackest lashes surrounding them. While I mentally register him, I can't help but think that he looks and feels dark and dangerous.

I eventually reply, "hi," with a small squeaky voice because he intimidates me.

"What's your name?" Mr dark and dangerous asks me.

"I'm Erica, You?"

"I'm Gabriel, my friends call me Gabe. You're not from around here are you Erica?"

"No, I'm from England, I'm just here for a family matter."

I feel off balance around him and I get all flustered and knock my drink over, "fuck it's gone on my bag!" I practically shout annoyed.

He's laughing, at me and I give him a 'don't laugh at me' look, which he either doesn't notice or doesn't care about.

The barmaid kindly rushes us some tissues and Gabriel quickly pats my bag down trying to dry it. As he is drying my bag, my passport falls out open on the floor.

He freezes and looks at me with a piercing stare. "Your Lucian's little sister, Erica Werewood aren't you?"

My heart is in my throat... "Yes do you know him? Do you know where he is?"

"Yes I know him Erica." He replies blunt.

"Do you know where he is?" I ask again.

"Yes." He tells me but doesn't press on. I get the feeling he's working overtime to try and hide something.

"Well if you could point me in the right direction, I'll be off please."

I get up and start to gather my things so I can get ready to go and in a blink of an eye he grabs me by my waste, grabs my bag and carries me out the back of the bar.

I'm kicking and screaming, "what the hell are you fucking doing?" But he puts his hand over my mouth and tells me, "be quiet gorgeous, I'm not going to hurt you."

I'm crying and trying to scream so hard but nothing is working. He is so fucking strong!

_Shit what am I going to do! I'm miles away from home, no one is expecting me back at the hotel! I'm going to be on the missing persons list just like my parents._ I mentally tell myself in horror.

I can feel tears rushing down my face.

"Stop struggling gorgeous." He says laughing to himself.

For no good reason, he drops me to the floor and I fall with a loud thud. I quickly scramble and grab my bag.

Before I leg it, I quickly steal a glance in his direction and notice him on the floor clutching his head in pain and I can see a woman in the back doorway of the French bar.

She slowly backs into the darkness of the door because she can see I've noticed her. I don't even think about what she is doing, I just start running back to my hotel. I'm terrified and I'm not sure if coming here alone was the right thing to do.

I've been running since I legged it from that bar, my muscles are burning and I feel like I'm going to collapse but I'm too scared to stop. I keep looking back to make sure that bastard isn't following me and I run into someone. "SHIT! I'm so, so sorry, please forgive me, I wasn't looking where I was going."

As I gather my wits, I look up and I'm star struck when I look at the person I've ran into.

This guy has really dark green eyes and I instantly feel drawn to him, like I'm compelled or something. I'm stuck staring at him, mouth wide open.

"No harm done, are you ok love? What are you running from?" He asks me in his old English accent as he helps me to my feet.

He looks up the street behind me to see if anyone is following me and I mirror his action. His voice doesn't sound real, it's like soft music to my ears. My mouth dries and I'm momentarily frozen in place by his intense stare.

When he's sure no one is following me, he's instantly scanning me from head to toe to see if I'm ok.

Eventually my brain registers with my mouth. "Yeah sorry, I was running from; never mind it's nothing really, I didn't see you there." I say with an innocent smile.

"Where are you heading love? Should I call you a cab? Or give you a lift? A pretty girl like you definitely should not be walking or running around this side of town alone."

"No it's ok thank you, I'm only around the corner but I really appreciate it."

What is it with today, he's staring at me exactly the same way the other guy did in the French bar but this guy is so much more... intimidating and intense. I want to hide from him but I can't. It's like I'm laid out bare for him to see every inch of me. _Why does he make me feel this way?_

He has a very hard stare, looking at me like he knows me and then he slowly steps closer to me, leans in and smells me...

_Oh god!_ My tummy does summersaults in excitement and fear at the same time. His closeness is thrilling. I feel like I want to touch him but I stop myself and I'm just frozen in place by his presence.

"You smell like Chocolate on a Sunday morning love and it's very inviting." He whispers.

His statement and closeness puts me off balance and I struggle to gather myself.

"Erm, thank you." I reply embarrassed as hell.

He puts something in my hand and as we touch skin to skin I feel like I've been electrocuted by his touch and I snatch my hand back in shock. I think he's noticed I feel strange with him. I look down at my hand and he has given me a piece of paper, so I open it.

_It's his number! _I didn't even see him write it down!

"Tomorrow is Sunday and I want to take you to breakfast, maybe for Chocolate? Call me, my name is Dan."

I shake my head in confusion at his offer. _Why does he have this affect on me?_

How can one man I have just met make me feel intimidated, lustful and confused all at the same time?

Maybe I'm overreacting or something, it must be the shock of what happened with Gabriel. I want to know more about Dan and I know if I don't do something now, I might never see him again. I would never have the balls to call him.

I find him so... fascinating.

"Are you heading this way Dan?" I point in the direction I was running. "If you are I could use a lift but only if you don't mind."

"I am now," he says smiling. "Follow me to the car park so I can fetch my car and take you home, it is at the back of this building." He motions me in the direction of his car.

"I wouldn't usually just go off with a stranger Dan." I feel like I have to explain this to him. "You're not a murderer are you?" I ask literal.

"I can see worry in your eyes Chocolate but I haven't murdered anyone today, so, I think your fine."

He looks like he's trying to hide a private joke. I can tell by the repressed smile on his face and it throws me.

"Good answer Dan." I manage to say.

_Or was it?_ I ask myself.

As we walk to the car park behind some old empty buildings, I immediately notice a gorgeous car and it's confirmed it's his when he uses his key button to unlock it from a distance and the lights flash.

"Wow that's a nice car, what is it?" I ask.

"It is a bugatti veyron, do you like it?" His face is open and he's looking at me with raised eyebrows, my answer will either make him happy or annoyed, I can tell.

The car looks expensive, high gloss black paint work with cream leather interior. It's stunning and oozes class.

I just slowly nod my head in a 'Oh yes, I do like this car, wolf whistle kinda way'.

Dan smiles like he's over the moon by my reaction, opens the car door and motions for me to get in.

On the drive to my hotel we have small talk; He really has swagger, wit and a great sense of humour. A few times he pats me on my leg, laughing at my not so funny jokes and every time he touches me, I get an electric jolt from him. It makes me so curious but nervous and I get this tight feeling in my tummy, I've never felt this with anyone before.

I look at his gorgeous face taking mental inventory, trying to remember every detail of him.

He looks over at me. "Are you ok Chocolate? you seem nervous?"

"I'm ok Dan, I just feel strange that I got into your car without thinking."

"No need to worry about me Chocolate, I won't hurt you, unless you want me too that is." He looks pleased with his answer and has an amused smile slapped on his face.

Ok, his smooth cryptic words and that amazing voice are doing nothing for my tummy and I'm getting really hot in this small space with him, _how long does it bloody take to get to my hotel?_

We arrive at my hotel and now I wish the drive lasted a while longer, this man confuses me. This hypnotising feeling is driving me insane, literally!

One minute I'm totally flustered by him and the next, I don't want him to leave me. I'm overwhelmed by a sad feeling that he's leaving and I fight with myself, _ask him to stay and have a drink with you - don't be stupid, you know you'll be putty in his hands by 9!_

I go with my heart, I want to know more about him and if I get out of his car without him, I'll never know what could have been.

"Do you fancy coming in to have a drink with me at the bar Dan?" I mutter in a small voice.

He smiles at me, showing every tooth and it makes me squirm, "oh yes I would love a drink with you, this will make my century."

I laugh at his statement thinking it's strange but I shake it out my mind.

He gestures for me to stay put in his car, comes around to my side and opens the door for me. He puts his hand out to help me out of the car but I don't think I can handle another touch from him so I refrain from his offer.

We walk side by side and he comes right up close to me and ushers me forward with his hand at the low of my back. Even through my clothes I can feel the electric current between us.

I try to walk faster to get some distance from him but he grabs my coat where his hand was and tells me, "slow down Chocolate, you will wish you had before the end of the night."

_What does that mean?_ I mentally ask myself, excited and shocked.

"Sorry, it's just a bit chilly so I thought I'd rush to get inside."

"Come here." He commands and I do exactly what he says, looking up at him and biting my lip.

He puts his arm around my waist and holds me tight to keep me warm, I think.

I look up to steal a glance at his gorgeous face but he's just looking ahead with an unreadable expression.

We finally get to the bar. It's quite busy here but Dan is served right away and the bar tender addresses him by name, calling him Dante. I just assume he uses Dan as an abbreviation of his name but he corrects the bar tender, a little pissed off I think. "My name is Dan." He snaps. The bar tender apologises and looks confused but you can see he respects Dan so he doesn't press on. He has that kind of aura where people would respect him and it radiates off him by the way he carries himself. I love it and I can't stop smiling to myself.

"What are you smiling at Chocolate?"

"You." I tell him quickly.

"Me! Why? Did I do something to amuse you?" As he asks me this, he cocks his head to one side and looks intrigued.

"I just like how you seem so composed and at ease with yourself."

"Well, you're an observant little thing aren't you." He replies.

"Not usually." I answer quickly and smile confidently at him.

He smiles at me, licking his lips and passes me a drink.

After a while I notice he's trying to get me wasted because every time my glass is half empty, he orders me another drink and now, I'm drunk out of my head.

"Are you ok? Giggling away." Dan asks curious.

"I'm so drunk, these must be triples they are serving me! And I haven't eaten all day."

"Ahhh, how easy my job would be if all my other victims were as easy to deal with as you are." He is full of amusement, remembering my question 'are you a murderer?'.

We both stare at each other and I burst out laughing.

"I cannot believe I asked you if you were a murderer! I am so, so sorry." I mutter between laughs.

"Even after feeling nervous around me, you trusted my answer immediately, without question. You are the perfect victim." He answers magnanimous.

"I hope you are joking? You are joking? Right?"

He laughs, low and deep, "yes Chocolate, I'm joking."

I'm not sure if I actually find his comments funny but I choose to put them out of my mind because he finally starts to relax and lose some of that shadiness, but only for a while.

After a while I start to lose sight of everything, my location, my situation and even the time. We have been talking about New Orleans and he assures me I won't ever want to leave this City.

He has really tried to comfort me, every now and then he gives me a warm affectionate smile and he's sitting so close, I think it's to make our time together more intimate and I start to get thoughts about him and trail off into the what if's...

He interrupts my thoughts, "you have gone quiet, are you ok Chocolate?"

"I'm fine."

"Are you sure? If something is bothering you, tell me so I can fix it."

"Why are you so bothered?" I ask fast.

"Can't a man just want to help a pretty girl these days without an agenda?"

"Yeah, you are right, sorry again."

"Stop being sorry Chocolate, you have nothing to be sorry for. Now, I just need to go to the bathroom, I won't be a minute."

"Ok and I will stop saying sorry but I think you will regret forcing me not to say it." I reply giggling.

"I never regret anything Chocolate. Disobedience means punishment, which I enjoy very much." He answers with a sinister smile. "Now, I won't be a minute Chocolate."

_What is it with that pet name?_ I wouldn't dare ask him, he would probably scold me like an errant child and that would be too embarrassing.

While Dan is gone, a man comes over to me.

"Well you are a sight for sore eyes." The man says to me arrogantly.

"Sorry?" I ask him momentarily shocked by his frankness.

"Let me buy you a drink princess?"

"No, I'm ok thank you. I'm here with someone." I reply politely.

"Oh don't worry, I'm not greedy princess."

Once the man has finished talking and looking at me with drool literally hanging from his mouth, he goes to grab my arm and before I can react, Dan has grabbed his hand and I'm sure I hear bones brake!

"Now, now mate. Don't touch what's not yours!" Dan tells him in a worryingly calm voice.

"Ahhh, I'm sorry, Shit! That hurts." The man screams at Dan.

"It's not meant to tickle mate. Come near her again and I'll assure you a broken hand will be the least of your worries. Understood?" Dan asks and looks passively at the man with raised eyebrows.

Within no time at all, the man nods and Dan releases him.

"Are you ok love?" Dan asks me while stroking my back.

Normally I would be worried by Dan's immediate violence but for no good reason, I'm not, I feel safe with him.

This is the second time tonight he has taken care of me and I'm now in awe of him.

He is so elegant, even in a confronting situation. I'm filled with butterflies and tingles by his presence.

I mentally slap myself and finally I reply, "I'm ok now your here. What an idiot, who does that guy think he is?"

"Don't worry about him sweetheart, he's nothing I can't handle."

"Thank you Dan, for everything today, I..." Dan puts his finger up to my mouth to silence me.

"You don't need to thank me for saving a pretty girl, it's my pleasure." He smiles and cocks his head to one side while looking right into my eyes and I think we are having a moment but I'm momentarily distracted because I'm sure his eyes have changed colour.

"I swear you had green eyes and now they look grey." I speak before I think.

"It's just the low lighting Chocolate but you're more than welcome to come closer and have a better look." His offer makes me feel strange things... down there!

I don't answer him, I pick up my drink and take it all in one gulp.


	4. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE**

***ERICA***

**The First Time**

Times gone by so quickly while me and Dan are drinking at the bar and it's already 10pm.

"It's getting late and I need to get to bed, I have a long day tomorrow."

As I get up, I clumsily stumble and in one swift movement, Dan picks me up into his arms.

"I've got you Chocolate." He tells me and I just rest my head on his hard chest, breathing in his sweet scent.

While he's holding me, I feel this darkness radiating off him and I try to shift it somehow. Thankfully there is also that electric current between us and this feeling is growing on me. It's like we are in our own little bubble, just me and him.

"I'll take you to your room, I don't want you falling over and marking that lovely face of yours."

"Thank you. You have been my hero tonight." I whisper.

"All part of the job Chocolate."

On the way up to my room he orders me some food.

"Burger and chips love? You'll waste away if you don't feed and you need something to soak up the alcohol."

"Yes please, do you want anything Dan?"

"No thank you. I'm on a restricted diet and I won't keep my physique eating food like that."

I laugh at his vain comment and I thank him with a kiss that was meant for his cheek but lands nicely on his lips!

His eye brows shoot up in amusement and he smiles at me.

"Well that was unexpected Chocolate but let's go with it shall we?" He questions full of hilarity.

I can't even answer him, I'm literally dying of embracement. I must be as red as the Bloody Mary he was drinking!

He is still carrying me in his arms as we enter the elevator and the atmosphere is thick with - what I would assume feels like - sexual tension.

While in the elevator, I tell him, "you can put me down now. I'll be ok." Hoping to get some distance from him to clear my head.

"What and have you fall flat on your face? I don't think so love, I'll take my chances carrying you, but thanks." He replies sombre.

_Chances? _

The ride up to my room doesn't take as long as I wish it would.

I notice he has a tattoo on his chest, I can see it at the top of his V neck sweater; I can't make it out but it looks like numbers.

I have this urge to touch him there and as I'm mentally psyching myself to feel his tattoo, I'm saved by the elevator doors popping open.

Like a gentlemen he takes me right to my door, bids me good night and then aims to leave, but I act on impulse at the best of times and now I'm uncontrollable.

I grab him around his neck as he turns to leave and kiss him hard, and half way in the door, he's ripping my clothes off, literally shredding them like an animal!

I most definitely was not expecting him to strip me, I only aimed for a kiss! _Clearly! _My subconscious huffs, she's shaking her head at me.

Before I know it, I'm completely naked and he's still fully dressed.

I would usually feel too vulnerable in a situation like this but I'm so hammered or intoxicated by him, I don't feel vulnerable, I feel like I'm ready to give myself to him.

He makes me feel drawn to him by his protectiveness and I sense something with him, like we are connected somehow. I don't know if it's good or bad but I want to find out.

He lays me on the bed, turns the lights off and opens the curtains so the moonlight shines in. He seems so romantic, a complete one-eighty from his hard self.

"Do you have any music Chocolate?"

"The docking station on my dresser."

He pushes play on my IPod and Rihanna S&M comes blearing out the speakers.

For real this time, I am dying of embarrassment and I squeeze my eyes shut.

"Interesting choice of music love. Let's find something more to the mood shall we sweetheart?"

After a minute or so, he puts on a piano song and it's really beautiful.

"What is this Dan?"

"It's called - Frédéric Chopin, Prelude, op 28. Do you like piano music Chocolate?"

"I don't really know, I've never listened to it before but I like this song." I reply quietly, still recovering from my song out-burst and deciding on whether I should tell him I'm a virgin? Do girls usually tell guys that? _Hi, Um... I'm Erica. Nice to meet you Dan and oh, by the way, I'm a virgin...Ready? _

This is so hard, I have no experience nor do I have any information on what I should be doing.

While I'm mentally trying to calm down, he distracts me.

He slowly walks over to me with an evil glimmer in his eyes, climbs on top of me and holds my hands firm above my head.

"You are absolutely gorgeous Chocolate, I can't wait to be inside you." He whispers. "Is this what you want? Because if it isn't, then you need to tell me now."

"I want this, I want you, just please be careful."

"Don't worry Chocolate, you won't break."

He then looks at me while slowly licking his way down the centre of my face until he reaches my mouth. He starts to kiss me slowly, pushing his tongue in my mouth, possessing it.

I mirror his kiss and he tastes sinful. I want to touch his face but as I try to move my hand, he holds it tighter.

He starts brushing my skin softly with his other hand, slowly moving down my body.

On his way down, he cups my breast and rolls my nipple in his fingers and I get this feeling, down there! It's a little painful the ways he's needing my nipple but I welcome the pain because I'm pretty sure I'm going to orgasm.

I've never felt this before and I'm starting to feel a tingling sensation all over my body.

He's so tender and I know what he's doing, he's taking his time with me, teasing me and making me extremely wet.

I welcome every feeling and sensation, "oh that's good," I whisper out loud in an hypnotic state.

In this moment, a slow heat rush comes over me and an enjoyable thrilling feeling in the deep of my sex, tingling everywhere that is sensitive down there and an almighty explosion happens!

Heaven has submerged beneath me as my orgasm taxes my senses.

I welcome every inch of this man as I slowly come back to the here and now.

I notice he smells like he's just applied fresh cologne and it's sweetly irritating my nose, making me want more of him.

He suddenly lets go of my nipple and he moves down my legs, then back up, nipping his pathway all over my skin and he starts to blow my skin between my legs.

After what feels like an eternity of torture, he's slowly working his way back up to my sex and I know he's going to see all of me!

This is too embarrassing, I'm not sure if I want his face down there! I squeeze my eyes together hoping this will be ok.

He arrives at my sex, blowing it lightly and I feel his tongue slide slick across me! He keeps going with light gentle licks and lustrous sucks that are a little painful but I welcome everything.

We are suddenly interrupted, "room service." A man shouts a little too loud.

_WHAT!_

Dan quickly and tightly ties my hands above my head with his belt. He comes right up to my face so we are literally touching noses and he tells me, "don't move Chocolate, otherwise I'll have to punish you. I want you exactly how you are laying in that very position." He smiles at me with a devilish look, gets up and answers the door.

He doesn't hang around talking to the staff, he quickly closes the door and he moves fast, very fast in-fact, in a supernatural way.

_How does he do that? _

I hear him put the food on the dresser and I haven't moved even though I'm starting to want him to punish me!

I check out his belt while waiting for him. It's a black snake skin leather belt strap with D.C. as the buckle. I try to think of a designer with them initials but I can't fathom what they stand for.

After a while, I give up on the belt and I wonder why he's taking so long, so I sit up, lean to one side and look over to find him standing gloriously naked staring at me.

He has an amazing body, absolutely ripped from shoulder to toe and I can see more of his tattoo but I can't make it out as it's too dark.

We are just staring at each other and I'm frozen in place.

_There it is again! His eyes_...

I know I saw something then. He looked like a cat? Something isn't right with him.

I break eye contact, lay my head back down and rub my eyes.

Within seconds he's sprinted over to me and flipped me on my stomach.

I'm shocked by his assault and speechless...

He leans over me, towering me, I can see his shadow on the bed from the moonlight and I can feel his skin on my back.

He doesn't bother feeling his way around my body again, he goes right for it and rubs all my juices around my sex. He then slips one of his fingers inside me and I like it but it feels alien to me and it fucking hurts.

He presses his thumb on the queen of my sex and strokes it, he then rolls his finger inside me, around and around, touching every side of my woman hood.

He continues his torture, over and over, and I feel the build up in my body.

I start to mirror his finger torture and move, swaying to the feeling that's building.

"That's it Chocolate, that is what you want, just let go. I want to hear you groan."

"Ah Dan, this is too much." I mutter in small puffs of breath.

I'm too hot and too cold; my legs are numb, my eye sight has gone blurry and I feel this build up in me, it feels too good and wrong!

"Oh, Dan, ahhh!"

I try to move but he pushes down on me with his body, still finger fucking me.

I get this flood of emotions, relief? I don't know, and my body literally does things I never thought were capable.

This feeling is so good and Dan is making me feel like I'm floating in a heaven of forbidden temptations.

The final blow of my orgasm comes with a mind blowing rush of vibrations, tingling and burning.

Everything else vanishes.

It's like these feelings are all that matters right now.

When Dan stops, I come down feeling relaxed, panting so violently and I try to gather myself.

"Shit that was good." I whisper.

"Oh it gets better Chocolate." He promises and before he has even finished his sentence, in one swift movement, he pushes himself inside me... hard!

"Ahhh!" I scream.

He is huge and that bloody hurt; fuck I feel really full.

He doesn't move inside me, he just stays still; I think he is trying to make me comfortable and it's working, perfectly.

He slowly snakes one hand around my stomach and holds me in place very tightly pressing on my pelvis area and puts his other hand over my mouth.

Why is he covering my mouth?

My subconscious is in full swing.

_Because this is going to be painful and he don't want the entire population of New Orleans to hear you! _

Okay, okay, calm down...

I can hear his rough breaths, I think he is trying to calm himself for some reason. I want to give myself to him so I can satisfy him and the feeling I get with him but I also have this feeling that he's very dark and I'm not sure if I want to go to his dark place.

He is still not moving and I sense him staring at me.

Well at least he's giving me time to accept his size.

Eventually he comes up to my ear and whispers, "Chocolate, you are so sweet and innocent with your little looks and giggles, I just can't get this image of you out of my head and it's driving me insane! I told you not to move and yet you did, so now, I'm going to punish you. I'm going to fuck you hard and fast instead of making love to you like I was originally planning on doing. Not that this won't be enjoyable for the both of us. I want to know when you are going to cum again and if you don't tell me, I will fuck you so hard until you can't take anymore and I'll insure you won't walk for a week, do you understand?"

I nod because I can't speak with his hand over my mouth.

He kisses me on the cheek then bites my shoulder and tells me, "good girl."

That bite actually hurt a little but in a good way and I'm sure he has drawn blood...

He then licks the spot he just bit and says, "even your blood is as intoxicating as you are."

Does that bother me? I'm not sure. This man confuses me, a lot!

I still want him though but now it's become more of a need for him.

I feel all up tight again and I need that release.

Now I've had a chance to adjust to his size, he feels really amazing inside me. I could do this every fucking day!

He starts to move slowly and without realizing, everything in my mind just drifts away.

Oh god this is good, I can feel an unusual sweet feeling in my stomach that's making my entire body tingle and I'm so horny I think I'll orgasm so uncontrollably I won't be able to stop!

I try to mirror his movements but he orders, "do not move Chocolate, stay still the entire time."

He stops and I'm confused but before I can register a thought, he's fucking me so hard, pounding me and I can hear him slapping into my bare skin.

He really is punishing me.

I try to scream but I can't!

_Oh my god, this is too good but it hurts, a lot!_

Even in pain, I get a build up and that sweet, sweet feeling. Oh I need this. I feel tricked and bad for enjoying something that hurts this much.

I mumble into his hand and he lets go of my mouth immediately.

"I'm going to cum now... Ahhh!" I scream.

He grabs the edge of the belt that is binding my hands together and pulls it tight out in front of me, stuffing my head into the mattress while still fucking me hard.

He is so deep in this position, I can feel that spot in my tummy, he hits it every time he slides in me and it makes me gasp with enjoyment!

I can also feel how sweaty we are and it's literally dripping off him. I feel every drop that comes off him hitting my sensitive skin and I love it.

Finally he's lets go of the belt and tells me in puffs of breathe. "Keep your hands in place Chocolate, do not move them, do you understand?"

"Yes." I reply breathlessly.

"Good girl."

He is now pushing my back down towards the mattress and his other is massaging the queen of my sex.

I orgasm for so long and I feel like I need to stop before I faint; and there it is. He's cumming with me, Dan orgasms with an almighty **growl**, feeling nothing but pleasure with me and now I feel like an empowered woman.

I want to see him orgasm so bad but I can't move.

When he's finished, he falls on me and he's so heavy, but I don't try to move him, I like the feeling of him all over me.

Eventually he rolls over, pulling me on top of him and we lay here while he's stroking my face. He doesn't take the belt off my hands, he pulls it down tight and keeps my hands in place by my tummy. I feel like he is trying to control my actions but I'm so spent, I don't bother trying to argue my release.

While we lay here, I think about the way he speaks to me, and touches me, he is so **possessive**. It's like he needs to touch every part of me all at once with greed and because he can't manage it, he feels annoyed and aggravated with himself and projects it into rough, **possessive** sex.

**He seems very dark**, that feeling I get from him never leaves me. It worries me but at the same time, I force myself to look past this feeling because I know there is something good in him, I just have to break through his layers and connect to his soul. I want this.

I Think about our sex, I now understand that pleasure and pain together can be so enjoyable and I feel like I have experienced it with Dan but I also feel like I have been drawn into his darkness. I just hope I won't get lost because I don't think I could find my way back from him, **even if I tried.**

Dan interrupts my thoughts kissing my head and asking, "have I hurt you Chocolate?"

"No I'm ok." I tell him yawning.

"Boring you am I?" Dan asks surprised.

I giggle, "no, sorry, I'm just tired."

"Then you should sleep, I don't want you passing out on me Chocolate."

I look up at him in shock, _I am not ready for round two!_

"Don't worry, I won't have you again tonight. I can see you're tired and I know I've taken all I can get from you, for now."

His voice is filled with promise and talk of the future and it excites me.

"Are you sure you're ok Chocolate? I know your bleeding, I can smell it."

I don't even answer him, his words embarrass me. I look at him astonished and he laughs.

"Stay still." He orders.

Dan grabs some tissues off the dresser and wipes my sex area dry.

This is intimate, I'm not sure if I like it but I don't bother to stop him because I'm completely wiped out. "All done, now go to sleep." He commands.

I don't wish him good night, I snuggle into him as he wraps his arms around me and I just slowly drift because I can no longer keep my eyes open and before I know it, I'm off dreaming of a **dark angel**.


	5. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER FOUR**

***GABRIEL***

**Insight**

"Gabriel why in hell did you let her go? That witch Claire wanted to see her?" My brother Joseph shouts at me.

"I fucking let her go Joseph because a witch took me down and by the time I woke up, Erica was long gone. I tried to look for her, I ran all over New Orleans and I couldn't find her anywhere."

"You need to find Lucian and tell him she is here in New Orleans Gabriel, he will bring her to us. I want to know why the witches' are so interested in her don't you? And if we don't deliver her to Claire, she won't do the daylight spell for us anymore so, it's lose, lose for us." My brother tells me this while rubbing his head, questioning himself.

"Yes of course I want to know what all the fuss of Erica is about Joseph but I don't bloody know where she is or where Lucian has gone. Lucian won't answer his phone and he is not staying at that house anymore, I looked. I'll go out tonight, maybe he is getting drunk like he always is."

"Go and find that witch, maybe she can help you find Lucian or even better Erica! Did you take anything of Erica's that Claire could use to do a finder spell Gabriel?"

"No I didn't have time to take a knickknack from Erica in the middle of my brain being fried brother! And I still find it weird that Claire is a bloody witch and yet she wants to help us become day walkers."

"Don't worry too much about all that Gabriel, as long as we get what we want, who gives a shit about why someone wants to help us. I'm just curious that's all. I bet the Clivedon's would want to know and meet Erica because the witches' are so interested in her."

"Yes, that's probably a good reason to keep them away from her." I urge.

About 3 weeks ago, I met Lucian at a witch's house. The witch Claire called me and told me she could help me become a day walker if I helped her. It was a no-brainer, I couldn't get to her house fast enough.

When I arrived, I noticed Lucian was all skittish after talking to the witch.

The witch told Lucian who I was and told him I would change him into a Vampire.

I asked her sarcastically 'Oh will I now' and she said I bloody well will if I want to walk in the day. She must of thought I was an absolute idiot, I didn't believe she would spell her blood and give it to me in exchange for me to turn someone into a Vampire, her most hated nemeses.

She told me there will be more she needs from me but for now, I just had to turn Lucian, train him and make sure he didn't get killed.

That wasn't so hard, I've lasted this long without being killed so I thought I could manage to keep him alive.

So, I took Lucian home with me. The witch gave me some blood as a start for me to trust she will follow through on her promise. I fed Lucian my blood then snapped his neck. That is how a human becomes a Vampire, by drinking our blood first, then they have to die. This is the way we 'Vampires' have always attempted to change people but not everyone survives.

Within half hour, he woke up, and was in transition. I made him drink human blood because he needed it to complete the change into a Vampire.

The weeks' went by and I didn't hear anything else from the witch, not that it bothered me. I knew deep down what she would eventually want from me must be dangerous or near on impossible because witches' don't just willingly help Vampires' for no good reason.

I actually like Lucian, he is like me in a lot of ways.

We helped each other for a while, life can get pretty boring and lonely when you're a Vampire and you can only come out at night.

Lucian is a good Vampire, he never kills anyone. He will only feed on animals by choice and he is a bloody good fighter too. I'd better keep my eye on that side of him. He is also very loyal, which is another trait I like about him, you can never be to safe in this life, so having someone you can trust is always a bonus.

Lucian lived with me for about two weeks after he changed. He became independent very quickly and decided he wanted and needed his own place.

Since he has moved out, he calls me everyday to be sure I'm ok. Not that I need a father to check in on me but I know this is his way of showing he cares.

I can see he is an emotionally broken man and I know he has a lot on his mind almost all the time but he tries not to wallow in self-pity and he gets on with it. I don't press him about his problems, I told him I'm here if he needs to talk.

Around a month after meeting Lucian, the witch Claire called and told me Lucians sister Erica Werewood will be coming to town soon and that I need to find her and bring her to Claire before anyone else knows who she is and that I'm not allowed to tell Lucian about Claire or Erica coming to New Orleans.

Claire told me what Erica will look like, Claire said she will be stunning and she was not wrong there.

I asked her why she wanted Erica but she told me that it is witch business and asked me not to pry.

I couldn't believe my luck when I saw Erica's passport and realised she was Lucians sister! It was like she literally just fell into my lap. I didn't even have to search for her. It would be just my luck she got away so bloody quickly but I will keep looking for her and I will eventually find her. I just hope she hasn't got into any trouble.

I don't know what it was but she seemed so pure and innocent. I got such an urge for her, especially when I touched her and I felt like her soul was genuinely good.

I feel bad that she will ultimately end up in some kind of supernatural war.

**I can sense it is going to happen**.

I need to find her for me and my brother but also just to make sure she really is ok.


	6. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER FIVE**

***SEBASTIAN***

**Fate**

My family and I are very loyal, we will only give a promise if we absolutely know we can follow through but that can only truly be said for me and LaTessa, my young sister who I adore above all others.

She is very young, changed at the age of 17 but an absolutely gorgeous young woman. She makes every man's head turn when she is in their presence and she takes loyalty as serious as I do. I know she would do anything for me but she has spent far too much of her life worrying how Dante feels about her and her decisions. She is very intuitive, she makes very good judgement calls, especially when it comes to people. I am forever telling her to live for what you want, not for what our brother Dante wants but, she believes she needs his approval to move forward with anything.

My young brother Dante on the other hand is a very different story.

He is underhanded, vicious and he will only do something if it benefits him. Family will only mean family to him if we bow down to his command.

He has been this way for the best part of 1000 years but it's getting extremely tiring trying to teach him that you can love, trust and help others without being weak, not everyone has to quake in fear at the sound of your name.

He has spent his entire existence trying to break a curse that is upon him so he can be truly immortal but, little does he know, 500 years ago, I obtained information about the curse and I have never told a soul.

I also found out some other information about my brother and I don't intend on telling him this either.

Trust runs both ways in this life and I do not fully trust my brother.

Time is running out and I know that his fate is sealed and that it is only a matter of time before he breaks his curse and becomes an even bigger monster without even realizing it, so I need to keep an extremely close eye on him until the year 2012 passes and hope that he does not meet his fate.

I have to protect others as well as my family.

While the time passes so slowly for me, I have only one thing in my heart that keeps me going in this life, the girl I see in my dreams every night. I know I can't just dream of such beauty for it to never be real.

She always looks at me with her innocent big green eyes and when I try to touch her, she always tells me,

_I want to be yours but I am not, look Sebastian. Please save me from the darkness, you are the only one who can free me._

When I try to look past her, all I see is Dante and then I wake up in buckets of sweat, completely confused every time.

This has been a recurring dream for over 500 years but seeing her beautiful face never gets old.

My sister tells me, I have such bad dreams because I refuse to feed on anything living, I will not feed on humans or animals, I only feed on the dead - Vampires to be exact.

It does not keep me as strong as I should be or as strong as other Vampires but, it keeps me living, if that's even what I am doing.

All three of us live in New Orleans.

This city is not to my taste but my young sister LaTessa and Dante adore the culture here so I stay for them.

We live in a grand mansion full of antique artwork and furniture that I have acquired over the past 100 years from the 18th century but I would give anything to go back home to England and live in the country side.

My brother emerges from the garden looking at me with question in his eyes.

"Dante, good morning. How are you feeling today?" I ask him.

"Hello brother, I see you're still your boring old self, reading... And I'm doing absolutely fine, better than fine in fact." Dante so rudely tells me.

"Dante would it kill you to have any self control over your mouth?" I urge.

"Yes but where is the fun in that Sebastian? I'm going out today and I don't expect to be back until late, I'm absolutely famished and I would recommend keeping an eye on LaTessa, you know how she gets bored to easily and starts playing up." Dante tells me, sounding impressed by our sisters uncontrollable behaviour. God, my brother is so thoughtless, it makes me sick!

"I do hope you're not talking about me behind my back Dan?" LaTessa asks Dante as she enters the drawing room.

She dotes on Dante way too much, she gives him to much control over her.

"Little sister, I only have lovely things to say about you." Dante tells her in a mocking voice. "Yes okay, I believe you, Not! If you keep mocking me I might just get annoyed and create a huge bloody mess by slaughtering the nearest town for you to clean up, would that make your day trouble enough loving brother? Will that keep you entertained for a while?" LaTessa asks Dante all the while smiling so sweetly.

"Enough you two! Don't play such foolish games with life. You know you always take your games too far, so be on your way Dante, I'll deal with LaTessa." I bark at them annoyed.

"I can entertain myself thank you Sebastian and I will see you both tonight." LaTessa says walking towards me and gives me an affectionate kiss on the forehead.

Dante follows her and gives me a raised eyebrow smile. He really does know how to put me in a mood for the day. I wish someone would teach him a lesson, maybe that would shut him up for a while but I know deep down he would retaliate with more means than necessary.

I get the feeling he is up to something, so I'll follow him and hope he does not bore me to the brink of death.

After a sluggishly boring day watching Dante party in New Orleans like a small child and feeding on whoever he wants, something happens that I did not expect.

I see her...

It is the girl,

**The girls of my dreams** and she is here in New Orleans!


	7. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER SIX**

***ERICA***

**My Brother**

I wake up feeling refreshed and then I remember last night with Dan. I'm filled with embarrassment and butterfly's in my tummy, _gosh I'm such a slut!_

I'm meant to be here looking for my brother, not bringing home strange men and sleeping with them! He don't even know my name!

But I do admit to myself, _that must be the best sex I'll ever have!_

I can still feel him on my skin and it feels divine!

I stretch out in bed and instantly notice I ache all over and smile to myself. I also feel sore but I guess that is normal.

As I reach down under my duvet to cup my sex, trying to relive some of the soreness, a note falls off my bed. I reach down, grab it and notice it's from Dan...

_Chocolate,_

_Last night was not a means to an end,_

_it was only the beginning,_

_Call me,_

_Dan._

_P.s. Eat, otherwise I'll find another way to punish you! x_

His note makes me feel worried and excited at the same time.

_What's with the cryptic message? _

_Either I'm too dumb or he is way too smart_. I put the note in my bedside draw and try to put this out of my head because I am absolutely starving and I'm not surprised, _he really worked up my appetite_, I tell myself giggling.

What would Kerry think of me if I told her I lost my virginity to a man I just met last night? _SLUT!_ I mutter to myself and she would probably kick my arse for real! Then she would be squeezing ever inch of information out of me, literally down to his touch.

I blush at the thought of having to give her every detail. I don't understand how people can speak so freely about their sex lives, I think it's so intimate and I don't want to tell anyone.

I immediately pick up my phone and call Kerry, I have missed her, even though it's only been a day, it feels like a week, so much has happened.

She has a foreign ring tone and I immediately know, she's coming to New Orleans to help me find Lucian.

She finally picks up the phone and moans, "why didn't you tell me you were leaving Erica? Why haven't you returned any of my phone calls? Where are you? I have been trying to call you all damn morning, where are you staying?"

I can't help but laugh and that does not help Kerry's irritation.

"Erica, I have been waiting at this airport for hours! Where are we staying?"

"My phone must have been on silent Kerry, I'm sorry."

"What hotel are we staying at Erica?"

"The 'Omni Royal Orleans.' hotel." I tell her in a small voice and before I have a chance to say anything else, Kerry hangs up...

"I'll see you soon then Kerry." I say out loud.

Kerry has finally arrived and is actually to my surprise in a good mood, thank god! She's checking into her room and I can't help but laugh, even in her worse mood I still love the bones off her.

Once she is all settled in, I call her down to my room and tell her everything that has happened, minus Dan.

Her first move on the agenda is, "we need to find that guy Gabriel, if he is the only person who has seen Lucian here then he must be the only person who knows where he is."

"I know Kerry but honestly, he's fucking scary. I think he will definitely go back to that bar. If you think it's safe enough to go look for him, I would start there but I think we should only wait outside. I am not going back inside, he tried to kidnap me in broad daylight and not a single person tried to help me." I explain to Kerry in an exaggerated voice.

"Erica, bless you. You're such a pussy cat. I would never let anyone hurt you and when I get my hands on that bastard, I'll kick his fucking arse! No one touches you! I want to find him so I can beat the crap out of him for what he did to you then, I want answers about Lucian! Get ready babe and let's go."

Day two and here I am, back at the place where I was almost kidnapped. _Fuck I'm such an idiot!_

"Right, I'm going to go inside, alone! You, wait here Erica." Kerry orders, all pointing fingers.

"Kerry I am not letting you go in there alone! He tried to kidnap me in the middle of the bloody day! What if he tries to do something to you?"

"Erica he won't even know who I am. He probably knew who you was because Lucian probably spoke about you." And here, she does have a point.

I explain what he looks like and Kerry lightly brushes her clothes, joking around, and then she just casually strolls in, without a care in the world. _I do love how she don't give a crap._

It feels like I've been waiting ages and I'm constantly tapping my feet and pacing the curb. All of a sudden I get that electricity feeling at my back, I turn around and there he is, it's Dan! I'm completely shocked by his presence and I stare at him noting, _hmmm yes, he is fucking gorgeous._

"Hello there Chocolate, so it was meant to be. I like how we keep running into each other." He tells me with a proud grin on his face.

I laugh low and giggly. "Hello Dan, just for future reference, my name is Erica."

His face drops and I think I've offended him, "are you ok?" I ask.

"Yes I am ok thank you sweetheart. What is your last name Erica?"

There is a short pause…

"Werewood, Erica Werewood Dan, nice to meet you, although I should of told you who I was last night or do you make a habit of sleeping with girls you don't know?" I giggle loads and I put my hand out to shake his. He takes my hand and kisses it for 5 second's. I counted and my tummy is filled with butterfly's.

"So, how about that breakfast Erica?"

"Oh I forgot I was actually going to call you but something came up." I reply, blinking a thousand times.

"Oh?" Dan murmurs for me to press on.

"Yes, I'm only in New Orleans to try and find my brother Lucian."

I tell him how long Lucian has been missing and about the e-mails and I hand him a picture of Lucian. "Yesterday a man called Gabriel knew him but he tried to bloody kidnap me in that bar." I point towards the bar and Dan looks angry.

"How did you get away?" He asks me truly bemused.

"I have no idea what happened, he just fell to the floor like a sack of shit and I ran, that's when I bumped into you."

"Well, although I'm mad that someone tried to hurt you, I can't say I'm not happy we met." He tells me leaning in so close I can feel him breathing on my face.

I'm so confused by his presence, _AGAIN!_ But I'm instantly distracted. Out of nowhere I hear Gabriel screaming and I instantly recognise the sound, how could I forget it!

I aim to run in the bar thinking Gabriel is hurting Kerry but Dan grabs me by my arm and tells me, "Erica wait here, I don't want you to get hurt. I'll go and sort this out, okay?"

"Dan, I don't want you to get hurt or in trouble, just let me go in."

"Erica just listen to me and wait here!" Dan shouts and he's really angry.

_Jeez, I won't make the mistake of not doing as I'm told again._

"Okay." Is all I can manage.

I look in the bar and I can't see Kerry but I see Gabriel on the floor.

"What are you doing to me you fucking witch! I'm trying to help you lot!" Gabriel shouts at, I'm assuming Kerry.

"First of all, don't ever touch Erica again you piece of shit! I will hurt you so bad and make your life a living hell! Second, where the fuck is Lucian? And don't say you don't know because I'll know your lying! I can smell the bullshit coming off you like a bad smell!" Kerry asks Gabriel, cool, calm and collected. I think she's trying to come across more powerful than he is.

"What the hell is going on Kerry?" I scream.

"Erica, get out of here and run!" Kerry shouts at me." I don't want to run and leave you Kerry!"

"Fucking run Erica!" She screams.

Dan runs in the bar to help Kerry I assume and I run as fast as I can.

I run up an ally that is empty, which is a stupid move. Before I have a chance to take in my surroundings and look for an escape route, someone grabs me, puts something over my mouth and in seconds I fall unconscious.

I wake up all fuzzy. _Where the hell am I?_ Then I remember someone grabbing me.

I instantly scan the room where I am and it looks like a dungeon. It's all brick walls, dirty concrete floors and just a single bed for furniture.

I'm on my feet and alert, _what the hell is going on? Why are people trying to kidnap me? _I ask myself confused. Whatever that was that made me pass out has really fucked with my head, I feel really fuzzy and unbalanced.

All of a sudden I can hear someone opening the door. I'm shocked to see it's Gabriel! The same man who tried to kidnap me the first time I met him and even though I'm not happy with him at all, I thank god it was not a complete stranger who took me. Lucian knows him so he must be half decent and I know I'm not leaving here without some information on my brother.

"Please tell me there is a reason you kidnapped me and that you're not a fucking serial killer or something?" I ask him with a little relief in my voice.

"Hello Erica, you are still as gorgeous as I remember," he tells me with a lazy smile slapped on his face.

I give him a sarcastic laugh.

"So, you are still looking for Lucian I see?" He asks.

"What did you do to Kerry and what have you done to **My Brother** Gabriel? If you have hurt them, I'll…."

Before I can finish what I was saying, he interrupts me, "Stop stressing woman. Kerry is fine. She left the bar unharmed and Lucian will be here in a few hours. He wants me to make sure you don't leave, hence the basement."

"Well why didn't you lead with that? You wouldn't need to kidnap me or keep me down here locked up like a fucking animal!" I sarcastically squeal at him.

"I didn't kidnap you, my brother saved me the trouble. We put you down here because we had to be sure you wouldn't try to run away Erica and we needed to make sure you was safe."

"Why would I run away and why wouldn't I be safe?" I ask thinking he is an absolute idiot.

"Because, Erica."

"Because fucking what Gabriel?"

"Because Lucian is a newbie Vampire and you will instantly know there is something different about him. We couldn't risk you running off to god knows where Erica, there are things you don't know about and we need to keep you safe."

**I feel like I've just swallowed my heart** and it's stuck in my throat. I think I'm going to be sick.

_Don't cry.,_ I tell myself.

This strange pain rips through my body and it all hits me at once, the inviting feeling I get around Gabriel and Dan, the darkness I see in them. Dan, I saw his face, I knew he looked like a cat or something. Dan's speed. I wasn't going insane! All the signs were there but I just ignored them like a complete idiot!

"Lucian." I say out loud in a whisper with a croaking voice. "Oh god."

"What the fuck do you mean he's a fucking Vampire?"

"I mean, what I mean Erica, he is a Vampire and I'm sorry you had to find out like this."

"I've heard enough, I don't want to hear anymore of this shit." I shout.

I'm getting angry and I don't' want to be here anymore. I walk over to the door and try to push my way out, stupid idea. Gabriel is strong and I mean really strong.

He lifts me up and we're face to face.

He is holding my arms so I can't move.

"Calm down gorgeous." He tells me as his eyes dance from colour to colour, red, gold and blue, over and over.

He's so close, I can literally feel his breath on my face.

He looks right at me and we just stare at each other for a moment.

I'm paralysed by his eyes, I feel like there is something more to him but he won't allow himself to show me.

"Are you going to calm down now pretty? Not that it bothers me, I like a fighter." Gabriel asks. I can't tell if he's being serious or sarcastic.

"How long have I been here Gabriel?" I ask because I notice I'm starving.

"Two days, not including the day Joseph took you, you've been out for the count."

I don't even answer him, I just give him a hard stare. I am absolutely astonished that I didn't realise he was supernatural. Now I see it, he really is beautiful. His skin is flawless and his eyes, not a single wrinkle. His eyes are so inviting, by just looking at him you almost feel... trust, passion and want him in every way!

Out of nowhere he kisses me! _Oh his lips are soft_. He forces his tongue into my mouth and he tastes so sweet. I start to kiss him back and the next thing I know, he has rushed us over to the bed and he is laying on top of me.

His kiss intensifies and I am getting so hot, to hot!

I now feel connected to him, like he is breaking down barriers for me but as soon as I start to feel these feelings for Gabriel, Dan pop's into my mind. _Shit Dan_! I say to myself.

"Gabriel stop!" I plead.

After a bit of pushing from me, he stops and he licks his lips, "you are tasty Erica and I just couldn't help myself. Was it as good for you as it was for me?"

I don't answer his question because I don't know the answer. I feel so confused by Gabriel and Dan, I don't know what the hell is going on with me.

"How do you know Dante Erica?" Gabriel asks and I'm immediately confused because I have no idea who he is asking about.

"Dante? who's Dante?" I ask.

"That man who was at the bar with you when Kerry was politely frying my brain." He tells me sarcastically.

"You mean Dan?" I ask and I think to myself, this is a complete 180 personality turn for Gabriel, especially after what has just happened between us and I feel dirty feeling these feelings for them both.

He looks puzzled for a second, then he gathers himself, "yes, Dan, I mean." He replies.

"That is none of your business Gabriel." I bark at him annoyed.

"What have I told you Erica? My name is Gabe."

"You said your friends call you Gabe."

"I don't have very many friends and I know we will be soon so you can call me Gabe, gorgeous."

"Just please stop with the flirting will you. I'm not here for you, I'm here for my brother!" I practically shout at him but I don't know if I'm mad at him or myself.

"Please leave, I can wait for my brother here on my own," I ask Gabriel. We have been sitting in silence for hours after his story about my brother and his attack kiss.

"Do you want something to eat?" He asks me.

"No thank you."

Why is he being so bloody nice to me?

Gabriel is listening intently to something and then he tells me, "Lucian is here and Erica, please be open minded. We are not all evil blood suckers and your brother is one of the strongest Vampires I have ever met."

"Just take me to him and shut up with your crap!" I scream.

I can't believe that if this is all true, he has just told me him and my brother are Vampires! I want to go crazy at everyone for dragging my brother into all this mess.

Lucian has always looked out for me and now I think to myself, _who has taken care of him? Who was there for him when he turned into a Vampire? How did he turn into one?_

I feel like a complete failure to my poor brother and I have all these unanswered questions.

As we walk up the stairs, I can hear Lucian's voice calling Gabriel.

"Lucian!" I scream and I run to him.

I think we're going to fall over when I hug him as I run right into him.

He is definitely a Vampire. I feel the darkness while I'm touching him.

It's the same feeling I get from Gabriel and Dan, although Dan feels different, electric and personal to me.

"Where have you been? Why won't you call me or answer my calls? I've been going out of my mind so much so that I've travelled to bloody America Lucian!"

He is still so gorgeous but Gabriel was right, I do think he looks different, more beautiful and much stronger, like Dan and Gabriel.

He hugs me with such longing and I feel it, I have missed him so much. My eyes start to well up. _Why do bad things keep happening to us?_ I ask myself.

I can't stop myself from crying and the tears flow down my face. Lucian wipes my tears with his thumbs as he cups my face.

"First of all, it's so good to see you Erica. You don't know how much I miss you every day. Second, how did you know where I was? And third, you should not be here!" Lucians voice sings to me, he sounds beautiful and magical.

"Why shouldn't she be here?" Gabriel interrupts us trying to get some information.

"That is none of your business Gabe." Lucian tells him in a calm voice.

"Erica lets go to mine so we can talk, I have a house here in New Orleans." Lucian motions for me to leave with him.

"Gabriel is right, you do look different Lucian, what's happened? Is it true, are you a Vampire?" I plead with him with a horrible feeling in the pit of my stomach.

"Come, let's go and I'll explain what I know. Everything will be ok Erica and I'm ok, I promise. I can see the worry in your eyes but I am ok." Lucian tells me with an affectionate small smile lightly on his lips.

"I don't think so Lucian, not right now you can't take her. I have someone who would like to talk with her and it's quite important that I arrange this meeting for me and my brother Joseph have something very important riding on it."

"You sound as though you're telling me I can't take my little sister?" Lucian asks Gabriel.

"I am," Gabriel replies and with that Lucian has in the speed of light rushed over to Gabriel and broke his neck!

"No one tells me anything about my sister!" Lucian says to Gabriel while he lays lifeless on the floor.

"Lucian! Oh my fucking god! You've killed him! And how the hell can you move that fast?"

Looking at Gabriel lying on the floor, I get this rush of emotions for him and I really want to cry.

Lucian walks slowly towards me, "it's ok Erica, he's not dead, well technically he is but that's a long story, he will wake up very soon and I can explain everything." Lucian urges.

"Don't come near me Lucian." I tell him holding my hand in front of me, using it as a shield, not that it will do much.

"Erica stop, you're my sweet little sister, you know I would never hurt you!"

"I'm not sure of anything anymore Lucian. I'm leaving, I'm going to go and find Kerry. Don't follow me! I need to sort my head out!"

"Erica don't leave! We need to talk!" Lucian shouts.

"Well if you answered your fucking phone and spoke to me Lucian, I wouldn't have needed to come all this way, get in all this trouble and see you like this!"

Oh god, I can feel my heart in my throat and I know I'm about to cry again.

"Erica please, come here and let me comfort you, please don't cry honey."

"Pease Lucian, I can't fall apart. All this time I have been looking for you and now I can't bear to be near you! It's heartbreaking seeing you like this. You're not the same person."

"Erica I'm still me." He says with an emotional tone and I ignore him.

"Are we still in New Orleans?" I ask Lucian because I have no idea where Gabriel has brought me.

"Yes we are Erica."

"Good, I'll go get a taxi."

He throws me his keys, "take my car, it's the silver range rover parked outside."

I pick up the keys and just walk away, without another word to my long lost brother.


	8. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

***ERICA***

**What Happened**

I put the address of my hotel in the sat-nav and drive back after seeing Lucian, I need to call Kerry and I need to stop thinking about Gabriel. Lucian said he will be ok so I should take his word for it.

I call Kerry and she answers in one ring. "Oh Erica, I've been going out of my mind with worry u silly cow! Where did you go?"

I don't answer her question, I ask my own, "Kerry **what happened **to you? I saw you somehow taking down Gabriel and I heard him calling you a witch. Please don't lie to me because I have come to the understanding that Lucian is a Vampire, so what the hell is going on with you?"

There is a long pause…..

"Erica there is so much you don't know, so much your parents' tried to keep you away from for your own good. I don't want to ruin your life with all the information, please just leave it babe." She tells me in a calm voice and this riles me to my core.

"Just leave it! Ruin my life! Where the fuck have you been the last year Kerry!" I shout down the phone. "Both my parents' have disappeared never to be seen again so I'm an orphan and now my brother is technically dead! Apart from you, what do I have that resembles a life?"

"Erica please, babe I'm so sorry, come back to the hotel and I'll tell you what I can." Her answer sets me in motion. I hang up and speed back to the hotel, I need some information on what the hell is going on!

On the ride back to the hotel I think to myself, _when did Lucian turn? Why didn't he tell anyone? How are we ever going to be normal again?_ I really feel like any chance to live a normal life has vanished. I don't think I could have children because of their safety, could I marry anyone and drag them into all this? _Only Dan,_ I tell myself. _Jesus don't get ahead of yourself Erica._

I pull around the back of the hotel and I remember me and Dan here, him pulling me back so possessively, so I was near him. Even when I think about his touch I get that electric feeling wash over me and my tummy doubles over. Surely he can't have this affect on me when he's not here! _Wrong again,_ I tell myself shaking my head.

As I walk into the hotel, I head straight to the bar thinking I need a drink before I speak with Kerry and I notice she's there sitting at the bar already ahead of me.

"Let's go to my room babe, so we can speak in private?"

I don't answer her, I just motion for her to come.

The elevator ride up to Kerry's hotel room feels like hours of waiting. As soon as we walk into her room

Kerry says, "sit down Erica, you will wish you had in about two minutes."

As soon as I sit down, the curtains shut on their own and a candle Kerry now has in her hands' lights up on its own.

Shit I can't believe it! I'm so shocked! I just look at her dumbfounded.

"Erica I'm a witch, ever since I was 16 my mum has shown me how to practice magic like she does."

I feel like I'm about to pass out. Everything I thought was only in books and films is coming to life right in front of me!

"That's not all. Lucian was a werewolf. He had the gene but no one knew until he triggered the curse and started changing. He couldn't take the change anymore Erica, so he came here to get help but the only way to stop it was to become a Vampire." Kerry tells me all this and she looks like she's literally hanging on the edge of her bed.

"How did he trigger this curse?"

"I don't know babe and neither does my mum." Kerry tells me with sadness in her eyes.

I hang my head feeling sad and tell Kerry, "I found Lucian, he's fine. He's still alive, sort of. He won't come home Kerry I can tell you that now, he's got a fucking house out here. How do you know Lucian was a werewolf?" I look up at her because I need answers.

"My mum knew somehow babe. I'm so sorry you have to know all this Erica."

On that note, I cry, not a little, I'm literally sobbing my heart out. I can't believe that in a few days my life has changed so completely and there is nothing I can do to put it back to the way it was.

Kerry is trying to hug me but I stop her and tell her, "Kerry Gabriel said there is someone here in New Orleans who wants to talk to me and he was insistent."

"It's probably a witch Erica, this place is full of them and maybe they wanted something from you to repay them for what they did to help Lucian."

"Kerry do you think I'll still be able to live a normal life again?" I don't know why I ask her this, I already know the answer.

"Babe I don't know. I don't want to say yes or say no because I can't imagine how your feeling. All this has happened too fast and it shouldn't of happened at all but all we can do is focus on the here and now and try to get through each day at a time. I'll always be here to help you Erica and I know it's not the same as having your mum or dad but I'll do everything I can to help you and your brother."

"Ok, no more. Now I just want to get really drunk and go to bed Kerry."

"Babe I can manage getting you drunk. Come on, let's get ready and go out. It will make you feel a little better." Kerry asks me cautiously.

"Thank you Kerry, not just for this but for everything."

"Babe don't get me started please. If I cry, I won't stop, so come on, let's get ready. And you never have to thank me, I do this because I love you, not because I feel obligated too, ok?"

"Ok." I reply wiping my face. I don't mention what's happened between Dan, I or Gabriel, to Kerry, it all seems like worthless information compared to what we are going through.

Regardless of my feelings for them, I'm pretty sure I'm in love with Dan and it's the only good feeling I seem to be able to keep hold of and I know Kerry will want every single detail, I'm just not ready.

***.

Later in the evening I start drinking in my hotel room. Kerry got her stuff and came to get ready with me. I'm wearing jeans, a gold V neck halter top and low strappy heels. My hair is tied in a neat pony tail and I have my normal dark eyes with pink lips. Kerry on the other hand is in a red mini dress and high heels; long curly hair and red lips. She always looks so glam and for a second, I forget all that's happened today.

"Come on babe, let's go and get pissed," Kerry gestures to me and I laugh, grab my bag and follow her.

After some well needed food and a few needed drinks, we head into what looks and sounds like an open planned jazz bar. _Wow this place is cool!_ It's sort of on the street but enclosed at the same time - open balconies all around the top and a jazz band is playing in the middle of the room but the best bit is the bar that stretches the entire length of the room.

Kerry instantly has her eyes locked on a group of guys and pulls me their way at the bar.

"I'll get these Kerry," I say while laughing right at her.

She raises her eyebrows and tells me, "even with all the drama a girl has needs babe." Then she wink's at me.

_God I do love her._

"Hey guys, fancy a dance?" Kerry asks them all sweet and innocent and innocent is one thing she's not! She will eat each and every one of these men here, one by one!

"With you? Baby, you don't even need to ask." One of the guys replies to Kerry. She grabs him and walks off clicking her heels to the dance floor.

"How about you gorgeous, fancy a dance?" One of the guys asks me. He is cute but I'm not selling anything for him to buy tonight, I just want to get hammered and I've achieved that so, if I ended up going back to the hotel now, I'd be pretty happy.

"No thank you, I'm sort of seeing someone." I tell him all sorry eyed.

"Ok gorgeous well, if you change your mind, I'll be here all night waiting for you."

I just give him a polite smile and scoot off to the dance floor.

We have danced so much and I'm glad I didn't wear really high heels. I notice how drunk I am and I feel all light headed, _well done Erica, have we not established your weak tendencies when you are drunk? _I scold myself sarcastically.

Finally we are sitting down. We're at a raised table when a few different guys come over to us.

"Well this is my favourite night in this town, you two are fucking fit!" A good looking guy says to us in his all American accent.

"Thanks, you're not so bad yourself." Kerry tells him all confident.

"What drinks can I get you? Especially you!" One of the guys says directly to me.

Before I answer the guy someone has their hand at the back of my naked neck, stroking me with their thumb and it's that electric feeling I get with him, it's Dan, I know it.

"It's ok Tony, I have got this one here." Dan tells the guy with a forceful voice. The guy apologises to Dan, addressing him by name and looks scared... _Strange_.

I look right up at him. Shit he's fucking sexy! I get all hot and squeeze my legs together, maybe for some release? I don't know, and I smile at him.

He leans down to my eye level and whispers, "hello Erica, you look reversing as always and squeezing your gorgeous legs together will give you no satisfaction I can assure you. Only I can do that," and he winks at me.

_Oh my god, did he really just say that?_ My heart doubles over twice and I have to check myself to make sure I haven't passed out on the floor!

"Hello there," he addresses Kerry. "I'm Dan, it's nice to meet you."

"Hiye, I'm a, Kerry, Kerry." she stutters. "Sorry, I'm Kerry. It's really nice to meet you!" She says with raised eye brows and shock all over her face. _Yes she knows how hot he is too_! I say to myself while trying to hide my amusement. _It's not just me he affects, thank god._

"Do you and Erica know each other?" Kerry asks Dan still trying to recover from his good looks.

Dan replies quickly. "Yes quite well actually Kerry. Erica gives me a lot of pleasure." And he pauses, looking me up and down.

I look at Kerry with shock written all over my face and then Dan repeats and finishes his sentence." Erica gives me a lot of pleasure when I spend time with her."

He smiles at Kerry, then leans back down to me and whispers, "how about a dance Erica?"

He is so close, I could lean in and kiss him but I refrain from the action and answer him.

"I would love too but I can't dance to save my life Dan." I want to dance with him so bad, I want to feel his hands on my body but I know I will trip over and then I would probably offer myself to Gabriel for lunch if he killed me quickly! I would just be too embarrassed.

After drowning in all my wild thought, I register Dan's answer. "Don't worry Chocolate, I'll teach you or I'll just enjoy carrying you."

He takes me by my arm and leads me to the dance floor.

I look at Kerry with an apologetic smile but she ushers me off with a thumbs up!

After finding out Vampires', werewolves' and witches' are real, I know Dan is definitely a Vampire. He's really strong, I saw him brake that man's hand at the bar in my hotel and he didn't even break a sweat. I know he moves fast by the way he quickly picks me up and does things. And I know he bites because he bit me and he liked the taste of my blood, but the one thing I have been relying on is the dark feeling I get about Vampires'. I never felt it before I met Gabriel, Dan and Lucian after he changed, so I'm pretty sure it's no coincidence.

I should be worried by Dan but I'm not, I just feel free with him. Not in a bad way, but also not in a good way. At the moment I need him to comfort me and take me away for a while into our little electric bubble.

Dan interrupts my thoughts with his gorgeous voice, "I have been looking for you Erica. I've been going out of my mind worrying something happened to you. I would ask are you ok but you look as good as ever."

"Crap, I completely forgot about you being at the bar. I'm sorry I just ran off like that Dan. A lot is going on with my brother, me and my friend Kerry over there and if I told you, believe me, you would think we are all crazy!"

He pulls me closer to him and starts playing with a loose strand of my hair and whispers, "I would definitely not think you are crazy, trust me." He then holds my face with both of his hands and continues with a sigh, "also, I found your brother for you Erica. He is on his way here. I called him when I saw you enter this place."

I stop dancing with him and I'm in shock, "how did you find him?"

"I knew that scumbag Gabriel who your friend was trying to keep you away from. It didn't take much to get your brothers number from him. You should stay away from Gabriel and Joseph Adem Erica, they are dangerous." He tells me in a firm voice but I don't really pay attention. I need to get out of here, I'm not ready to see Lucian, it will upset me too much.

"I have to leave, I don't want to see Lucian. I need time and I just can't speak to him right now." As I go to walk away, Dan grabs me by the waist and pulls me in for a hug. Unexpected but needed. He has both of his arms tightly around me, holding me. I just lean in and stay there for a while. This feels good but I feel like I'm going to start crying. _Oh no!_ I can't stop thinking about Gabriel and if he's ok, and I can't stop thinking about everything that's happened.

"It's ok Erica, I can see you are hurting, let it out. I'm here for you, you can cry if you need to. I'll call your brother and tell him you left so you can stay for a while, ok?"

I have questions for Dan and I don't hold back. "Why would you bother with a crying girl with nothing but troubles when you could probably have your pick of the litter Dan?"

His reply is absolute. "Because I feel drawn to you Chocolate. I want to protect you from whatever it is that is troubling you and I'm not going to let you go. I want you to be mine and I always take good care of what is mine."

I love the **'mine'**. He tells me this with such passion and I really do believe him.

I smile at him and lean in to kiss him but he stops me urgently, "Erica, if you kiss me now I will have you on the floor in front of everyone so, if you are not open to such acts, I would suggest you stop trying to kiss me now!" He smiles, amused and proud of his offer but I just stare at him stupefied. "Breathe Erica!" He tells me laughing.

"I just need to go find Kerry." I tell him shocked and he's still laughing at me.

She will not let me live this down, I know it.

"Ok Chocolate, I'll be up there." He points to the busy table up on the balcony.

I find Kerry still at our table and she is instantly bombarding me with questions, "Erica, Erica, Oh my fucking god! Who the hell is that guy?"

"I met him on the first day here, he's really something isn't he?" I ask her all wide eyed.

"Really something? Girl if I could have my wicked way with a god like that, I would never leave my room! Has something happened between you two? I know something has because I can tell by the way he looks at you, it's like he literally wants to eat you!"

_Ok, now that's the statement of the year!_

"Sort of." Is all I can manage to answer her question.

"SORT OF? Spill, now Erica!" Kerry shouts a little too loud.

"Kerry I lost my virginity to him, happy now?." I go all crimson. God this is embarrassing!

"WHAT! Jesus Erica, are you serious? How was it? Was he gentle? Did he get you wet first? Did he even know you was a virgin?"

_This is too intimate_.

"No, he didn't know I was a virgin. I was too embarrassed to tell him."

"Shit that must have been painful as fuck Erica!"

"It was but it wasn't at the same time, it felt right."

"Babe, when we as women lose our virginity to someone, we always have a connection to them. Men are completely different. It's not often you find a hopeless romantic man that is connected to a women. Most just look at us as another notch on their bed post. If you feel like he's the entire world to you, it's not real. Don't do everything for him Erica, only do what you feel comfortable with."

"I know Kerry, thank you." I'm sort of glad we had a little talk about what's happened between Dan and I, maybe it's not so bad telling Kerry. I should of realized I'd need someone else's perspective on the subject considering I don't have anything to compare it too. _That's what best friends are for_.

Kerry and I join Dan on the balcony and in nanosecond, the atmosphere between Kerry and Dan has turned into a cut throat situation.

Kerry is on one, questioning him.

_Please someone kill me now! _I beg in my head.

"So Dan, how do you feel about Erica? Is Kerry's first question.

_Here we go!_

"I like her a lot, she brings me lots of pleasure when she's with me." Dan answers her all doe-eyed looking at me.

_Shit did he really just say that!_

"What's that suppose to mean?" Kerry asks him looking totally pissed.

"It means what it means." He replies sombre.

_Why is he being cryptic?_

"Don't be smart with me! Are you pissing her around?" Kerry practically shouts at him as she stands up from our table and her chair falls to the floor with a loud thud. She's trying to seem bigger than he is. This has had a massive 180 turn and it's not good!

"Sit down love." Dan tells Kerry with a massive amused smile on his face.

"Please you two, stop." I beg but it's like I'm not even here.

"Firstly Dan, don't tell me what to fucking do, I'm not sweet little Erica. And secondly, if you hurt her I will make you fucking pay! Do you understand me?" Kerry is all pointing fingers and telling him off. God I don't think this could be any worse.

_Wrong again!_

Dan stands up and grabs Kerry's finger, "Do not make the mistake of thinking the likes of you can tell me what to do! I will do what I wish with Erica but for her piece of mind, I do care for her, a lot. Now sit your skinny little arse down and have another drink before I force one down your whiney little neck!"

Kerry looks at him in utter disgust and tells me, "Erica we need to go."

"Don't leave on my account." Dan says to Kerry looking proud of himself. I would love to slap him right now for winding her up like this, she won't ever let me hear the last of it.

None of us say a word for a minute and the atmosphere is so thick you could literally cut it with a knife.

Dan finally speaks, "I'll drive you back Kerry. Erica I'd like you to stay with me for the night."

"I don't think..." Kerry starts to say but I interrupt her.

"Kerry it's fine, really. I want to stay with Dan. I'll see you first thing tomorrow, ok?"

"Fine." Kerry snaps.

This is awful! I wanted these two to get along but I should've known they are both control freaks and would clash!


	9. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

***GABRIEL***

**The Original Prophecy**

"Lucian I want my fucking car back, I can't believe you just took it! And I want answers. Why did you break my neck and why do you need to get your sister out of town so fast? She has only just got here."

"Gabe, I can't tell you too much because it will only put you in danger."

While Lucian tells me this, it riles me up and I feel like exploding at him .

"Don't you trust me Lucian? And I think I'm big enough and old enough to look after myself, don't you?"

"I don't trust anyone when it comes to Erica mate, I'm sorry. She is all I have left in my family and I must do everything I can to protect her."

"If you don't trust someone, how can anyone help you. That's all I'm trying to do." I tell Lucian, trying to reason with him.

After a long pause...

Lucian answers me with a question.

"Why did you want Erica?"

"I wanted your sister because a witch called Claire Foyal - the witch you met, who introduced me to you wants to meet and speak to Erica and she was insistent. Don't ask me why she wants to meet her because I don't know. The witch told me if I bring her Erica Werewood, she will give me and my brother Joseph the ability to walk in the sun. I would never hurt your sister Lucian, I actually care for her, a lot. I would never have left her alone with the witch and after she met Claire, I would of brought her right back to you. After all we have been through, you should trust me Lucian. I turned you, trained you and I still have your back." I tell him trying to make him understand my intentions.

"You only turned me to help that witch in the first place Gabe!" Lucian practically shouts at me.

"Yes, but now I feel like brothers and I would not jeopardise that."

"You could of been honest about Erica from the start Gabe!"

"I tried to find you but you was off, pissing it up all over New Orleans. I'm not a witch Lucian, if you don't answer your phone or call me, how can I tell you anything?"

Lucian looks like he's considering my answers. He then tells me, "Gabe what I'm going to tell you must stay between me and you. Do you understand me?"

"Yes Lucian." I say, trying to convince him he can trust me and he continues.

"My mother is a witch, my father was human. I was once human with a curse to be a werewolf. There are others like me but most live long happy lives as humans because they don't trigger their curse."

"How do you trigger the curse?" I ask.

"You kill someone, accidently or on purpose, it doesn't matter either way. But my mother didn't know I carried the werewolf gene and even if she did, there was nothing she could do to stop it happening. A very, very long time ago, there was a curse put on my family to stop us having access to our supernatural powers, so now we have to take life to undo the curse. It's the ultimate sacrifice. I triggered my curse one night while I was driving my mother and father back from a party. I was a little drunk but I thought I was ok. We had a car accident and my father died but my mother survived. She covered the accident up then disappeared because she knew the police would throw the book at me for drunk driving. The next full moon, I turned into a werewolf. I killed innocent people and every full moon thereafter. I couldn't take it anymore and that's why I came here. My mother told me stories of witches here so I thought I'd come and get some help. I found a witch and she told me the only way I could stop the curse was to become a Vampire. That option seemed easier for me because the witch told me I could control myself better as a Vampire rather than a werewolf. The reason why I want Erica out of here is because when the witch found out my full name, she was asking me questions about Erica. How old was she, did she practice magic, that sort of thing. She told me about a story that has been named **The Original Prophecy** and it's about Erica and a Vampire family." All the while Lucian is explaining this, his face looks like he is experiencing physical pain and I feel for him.

"Shit Lucian, I didn't know any of this, I just thought maybe you had upset the witch or something."

"No, I haven't upset anyone. It is apparently written in history that Erica's blood is bound to this Vampire family and they are apparently the original Vampires', the oldest Vampires' of all time. The witch does not know why Erica is bound to the family or she just wouldn't tell me. All she said was that she knows it's very important that they don't find Erica and I know whatever it is, it must be big if the witches have waited centuries for my sister."

"How do you know they have waited centuries Lucian?" I ask him totally baffled.

"Because **The prophecy** was told by a vision seeing witch in the 1500s Gabe." Lucian replies.

I try to act clueless because I've heard this story, a very, very long time ago. I do not want him thinking I've been hiding something from him. I can't believe Lucians sister really is Erica, the girl from **The** **Original Prophecy**! I need to figure out who's side I'm on in all this but one look at Erica and I know I'll be on her side. She does not deserve this, she didn't ask for it and she is so, so young. I feel bad for her and for Lucian. I don't know how he's going to get himself and Erica out of this mess.

Lucian still looks upset and he starts to open up emotionally.

"Gabe, you should've seen Erica. She was terrified of me. She looked at me like I was a stranger to her and a monster. It's literally breaking my heart. I don't know what to do."

"Mate, she's had a massive shock seeing you like this. Put yourself in her shoes, she knows her big brother is missing, so she goes to find him. Not only does she find out Vampires are real but she also finds out you are one of them. That's a hell of a lot to take in over the space of one day, don't you think? She's probably just as heartbroken as you mate and she just needs time." I try my best to comfort him.

"I know Erica, she will just end up getting drunk and doing something so stupid." Lucian tells me while clamming his eyes shut so tight.

"Then let her, she's probably with her friend so she will be ok. She loves you Lucian, not many sisters would travel all this way to find their silly piss head brother. They would usually just get the police to do it for them."

"Yeah I suppose your right Gabe. I'll call her tomorrow and hope she will speak to me."

"Honest mate, she will come around and when she does, just take what she throws at you with a pinch of salt and comfort her. Soon she will crash emotionally and she will need you, so keep a clear head and be honest with her. She is strong, I bet she can take more than you think."

"Thanks Gabe mate, I really appreciate it."

"No worries, you can repay me by not kicking my arse in the future Lucian,"

"Deal." Lucian mutters at me between laughs.


	10. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER NINE**

***ERICA***

**Bitten**

We drove back to Dan's house after dropping Kerry off at the hotel. Thank fuck I am out of that cut throat situation. Never in my life do I want to witness that again!

We are standing in Dan's beautiful ornate kitchen, he insisted or should I say demanded I eat something. It's painted pastel blue with a cream kitchen and black granite worktops. It houses a stunningly huge 12 seat Italian carved dining table.

The lights are low and it feels very romantic.

He must think I'm upset or something because he asks, full of affection, "are you ok Chocolate? You can be yourself with me Erica and you can tell me anything." He waits for me to answer and because I don't, he continues. "I also want to apologise for my behaviour with Kerry. It was only a joke on my behalf."

"I'm ok now. I'm glad I ran into you. I needed this to take my mind off things and don't worry about Kerry, she will cool off." _You hope! _My subconscious snaps.

"Well I can assure you I'll take your mind off everything but me sweetheart, tonight is only the beginning."

_What does that mean?_ I think to myself completely confused by his cryptic comment.

While we leave his kitchen, Dan asks me, completely out of context, "what is it with you and strange men? They seem to come at you from every direction! I think I'll have to keep my eyes on you at all times and break a few more hands if the men in this world don't learn that you are mine!"

"Okay your masculinity is well noted." I tell him and I lean over to kiss his cheek laughing.

I walk in the huge drawing room after him and it's absolutely breathtaking. It houses a piano, another dining table and one large ornate sofa. I can't see the windows because the curtains are closed but they stretch from the ceiling to the floor. Dan stops dead in the middle of his drawing room and is completely silent. I admire the art work for a few minutes and then he grabs my attention. "You look divine Chocolate but your clothes would look a lot better on the floor." He utters in a low voice with his back turned to me.

I'm feeling spontaneous and I have no idea where my confidence comes from.

I start stripping by firstly taking down my hair, slowly, and then I asked, "shall I take my top or jeans off first?"

He slowly turns around and faces me with a devilish look.

"I'm glad we are coming to the understanding that you tell me before you do something Erica." He urges with absolutely no expression on his face and he looks dark.

All I can think is, _I want this man, now, inside me._

"Take your jeans off and leave your underwear on." He demands'.

I slide them off slowly while grazing my skin with my thumb nail, it hurts but I welcome the pain. I need to feel something.

Dan turns away from me and I panic for a few seconds but I notice he sits down on the huge ornate sofa to watch the show I am performing.

He then picks up a remote and turns on the stereo.

The music is not my usual taste, he's playing a classic piano song like he did the first time we had sex and it is definitely Dan.

He is so elegant and absolutely oozes money, class and old charm.

"What's this song?" I ask because I actually like it after a while.

"Adagio - Bach. Do you like it?" He questions with hope that I do.

"Actually I do." I answer in a low voice while softly running my hands over my body for him.

"I'll teach you to play the piano one day Erica." He promises.

I love his words for the future. Most men run screaming at such things, but not him, he has all the answers.

I feel so different with him, not strong but still not weak. I almost feel like a different person. I know I have let a dark person seduce me but I can't help the feelings I have for him. I have never felt the need for a person before but now I know I have to have him in my life, whatever it costs me.

"Shall I take my top off?" I ask because I can't wait for him any longer.

"Yes and take off your bra Erica. I want to see all of you, but keep your knickers on."

Fuck I'm getting hot and I'm feeling embarrassed. Dan has not taken his eyes off me!

Before I even realise it, Dan has rushed towards me in the speed of light and stopped dead in front of me.

We are nose to nose and he is standing statue still. He must feel the same as I do and not able to wait any longer for one another.

We just stare at each other for a few seconds.

I feel close to him right now and I speak before I even register what I'm saying.

"I know what you are Dan and I'm not afraid of you."

He licks his lips as he stares at me and his eyes glaze over. He then rushes me back to the wall and we hit it with a hard thud.

All I can hear is his rugged breaths.

He's holding my face in one hand and he starts kissing me hard, so hard he's made my lip bleed.

He slowly feels his way down the middle of my body, ignoring my breasts.

Every now and then he pinches the skin on the inside of my legs and the pain makes me jump. It's not too hard, nor does it mark me, it's just the initial shock of the pain I guess that makes me jump. He then flicks the exact spot he pinched and within seconds and with every flick, I get this shock feeling deep within my sex. I welcome the feeling but with every flick, I feel like I'm being drawn deeper into the darkness.

Every time I squeal at his pinch, he **growls**. I know he enjoys the sounds I make, he told me as much.

He's then starts rubbing my sex through my knickers while kissing me and I am way to horny, I must literally been dripping!

I thrash my hands through his hair and kiss him as hard as he's kissing me.

I start stripping him, ripping his shirt off and I hear every button fall to the floor.

I want him naked with me, so we can touch skin to skin.

He keeps kissing me as I remove his clothes and I'm lost in him.

"Erica I need to have every inch of you." He whispers between kisses and in puffs of breath.

I unzip his jeans and get the urge to pleasure him with my mouth. Kerry is always talking about how much she loves going down south, so it can't be that hard.

I kneel on the floor, pull his jeans and underwear off in one swift motion and look up at him. He is panting so fast, barley able to catch his breath.

He lightly runs his fingers over the front of my face and I lean in, aiming to put him in my mouth.

He grabs my shoulders and roughly pulls me to face level.

"What do you think you are doing Erica?" He asks and he sounds angry! _Ok, this is confusing!_

"I need to have every inch of you too Dan." I plead.

He puts his hand lightly around the front of my neck, stroking me and kisses my nose.

"Erica, you don't have to do that. It is not enjoyable for woman, well most of them anyway. I know you are inexperienced, so we can try out other things later, when you feel ready, for you, not for me. We have endless amounts of time to grow with each other."

I don't say anything, I'm frozen by his words.

He runs his index finger and thumb over my eyes, motioning for me to close them and all of a sudden, his hands are no longer touching my body.

My eyes involuntary shoot open. _What is he doing?_

In that moment, he starts ripping my knickers from each side while they are still on me and he slowly slides them through my legs and I can feel them slide slick across my sex.

Shit I think I'm going to orgasm! I feel so sensitive and my body bucks towards him.

He pushes and holds me back against the wall and I once again close my eyes to try and maintain some control over my body.

"Look at me Erica, I want to see into your soul at your most vulnerable state. I want you to give your body to me completely and I want you to trust me with anything I do to you. Do you trust me?"

"I do." I answer breathlessly.

I look at his chest. I can finally see his tattoo at my eye level.

I see it, clear as day and I run my fingers over it, desperate to know what it means.

It's just numbers, no letters, pictures or prints. The numbers are, **1807199422072012**.

"What are these numbers Dan?" I ask in a whisper.

"They came to me in a dream Chocolate. The dream felt so... genuinely good with no evil. An innocent green eyed young girl kept telling me these numbers, over and over, so I had the numbers tattooed into my skin, the way they are tattooed into my mind by her voice."

I love how he's telling me one of his dreams, like he's letting himself connect with me, all the while his stare burns into my eyes.

I feel pain for him by the way he said the word **Good **and **Pure**,he sounded like it was acid on his tongue.

I think that's the dark side of him, I think he believes he's not good.

"You know you are a good person don't you Dan?" I ask loud and clear for him to hear me.

He doesn't answer me, he throws my knickers and falls slowly to the floor, turning so he has his back to the wall and pulling me down with him and positioning me on top of him.

I push him inside me, I can't wait any longer. I need to feel him and I start to move.

Dan grabs my hair and holds it with my neck. "Tell me when you are going to cum Erica and I want to see your beautiful face, so look at me." He demands.

"I will Dan." I answer in a low voice.

He's pulling my hair and it's a little painful but I'm so intoxicated by him, I use his grip as a balance and I start to go harder as I can feel myself building to an orgasm with that deep tingling feeling I get from him and here it is!

"Dan ahhh." I scream with enjoyment.

He grabs me and pulls me so close and holds me tight. I can't move an inch and he stops me from fucking him.

"Jesus I was right there Dan." I say pleading with him.

I move my head to the side so I can look at him. Then I see his eyes turn Red and Golden, bouncing from colour to colour and I see his fangs.

His face changes. He has gone pale white with blood red lips and he looks like a cat. I'm so shocked by the site of him, he looks so... beautiful. I don't try to move or say anything. I don't even know if I'm scared, he did tell me to trust him.

"Your beautiful." I whisper, wanting him to know I trust him but he bites me hard on my shoulder and I was not expecting him to do that!

"Fuck ahhh, what are you doing?" I shout.

I try to wriggle, hoping I can free myself but I can't move to save my life.

In mumbles he tells me, "trust that your body was made for me Erica and enjoy me having you this way, this is right for us. I will give you feelings that you never knew existed and I will give them to you tonight."

He holds me firm and waits for a reply. I stare at him for a few seconds and I feel compelled by him and now I want this.

I nod and he starts fucking me, hard, with pure passion, and I feel sick by the feeling that I'm actually enjoying this. I'm enjoying him having me this way.

I have never felt anything like this.

He is fucking me and feeding on me and it feels way to good.

This is so wrong of me to think these things are ok.

I can feel him sucking my blood out of my body. He sucks hard and fast and I'm getting light headed, maybe because I'm losing too much blood but that thought soon goes out of my mind as I feel more sensitive to everything. I can feel every movement between our slick skin, hear every groan he makes and I know I can hear Dan's heart beating.

We are literally dripping in sweat and my blood. It is disgusting that I find this exciting, this is just so wrong.

Dan grabs my neck with his other hand and pushes his thumb hard into my carotid artery the other side to where he is feeding.

I know I'm going to pass out soon but still my orgasm builds and I feel light thrills and thunder rush through me.

Here it is, "ahhh! I'm going to cum Dan, please." I scream.

"Cum with me Erica, now!" Dan whispers his command in my ear while still feeding on me and that tips me over the edge.

I get an explosion of feelings, orgasm's, love, anger, hate! This is so wrong but so right.

Dan stops feeding on me and thrashes his head back into the wall so hard it breaks the wooden panel and he's roaring my name. "Ah Erica!" He growls!

He looks and sounds like an animal.

He then forces me to kiss him. I try to resist but for some reason I can't manage it. I can taste my blood in his mouth but I don't care as I watch him cum hard and long and it feels so good that it's me who is giving him all this pleasure.

I find my release with him again, orgasms coming one after the other, building higher and higher and my entire body feels full of electric currents.

I then collapse on top of him because I can no longer take anymore of him or my orgasms.

He's holding me and stroking my hair while I try to catch my breath.

"You are sinful Erica, I am completely compelled by you and obsessed with you." Is the last thing I hear Dan say before I pass out.

Dan makes me stir from my sleep as he carries me up to his bedroom and he lays me in his bed. We are both still naked.

"Come here Erica." He orders as he gets something out of the dresser.

I lean over to him by the bed, I'm so sleepy.

He starts putting a plaster over my shoulder where he bit me. He then kisses me on my forehead, gets in bed and pulls me over to him so he can spoon cuddle me.

We don't discuss the sex or the fact I definitely know he's a Vampire.

"Don't go to sleep yet Erica, I want us to talk." He whispers, so we stay up mostly talking about me.

I tell him about my parents' going missing, my struggles trying to get over them and I tell him about Lucian, minus the Vampire bit.

"Erica I know you are sad because of the loss of your parents' but you will be happy again one day, I promise." He tells me so full of sorrow and sadness.

"I feel happy with you, I feel like a different person and I've needed this Dan."

"I can't make you happy Erica." He tells me while closing his eyes.

"Why do you seem as though your dark Dan? Like you think you're not good? Why do you think you can't make me happy?" I sound like I'm on the brink of tears.

"Don't be sad for me Erica, I don't deserve it."

"Why?" I shout.

"Because I'm not good. You are good and innocent and I shouldn't be selfish and keep having you but, I am selfish, that's why you are still here with me. Go to sleep Erica."

I can tell he doesn't want to talk anymore, so I don't press him any further, I know he won't open up any more. I just wish he wouldn't feel that way about himself.

I must of told him my life's story and the fact he hasn't sent me off in a taxi tells me all I need to know about him, he is definitely for me, I now know for sure and I don't care what people think. I love him.

The next morning I wake up in a gorgeous ornate four poster bed. I couldn't really see his room last night, it was too dark.

_Damn this is comfortable._

The bedroom is huge! Really high ceilings, gorgeous art work on the walls. This is so grand, I couldn't put it in words how unreal this room is and I think Dan must be loaded with this house and his car. He will be happy when he realises I'm loaded too and not after his money.

"Morning Chocolate." Dan smiles at me as he strolls in his room without a care in the world. "Yes, I am a lucky man. You are absolutely gorgeous, even in the morning and you are glowing Erica." Dan sings, acting his age for once. I laugh my head off, he's so funny.

"Did you sleep well Chocolate?" He asks.

"This is the best night's sleep I've had in a long while Dan, I'm not sure if it's your mind blowing sex or feeling really comfortable with you."

"I'll go with the sex Chocolate, it's a safe bet." He climbs on top of me and holds my face firm in his hands, "are you hungry?"

"For you Dan, always." I laugh as I try to take his top off.

He grabs my hand quickly and stops me, gets up and closes the curtains.

"Ok, maybe I'm not horny anymore!" I mutter and pull a sad face.

"Come, eat, you must be famished Erica."

God his old English gets me every time, I absolutely love his accent.

I mimic his mood and reply, "right, I'm going to get in the shower if that's ok Dan? Then I'll come have breakfast, I am a bit hungry."

"Very good Chocolate, the shower is through there." He points to the only door in his bedroom, "and I'll be in the garden out the back. What would you like to eat? Continental or old English?"

"I'll have a bacon sandwich Dan thanks, I'm easy."

"Only for me I hope, for your sake Erica." He threatens with an alarming look carved into his gorgeous face and he doesn't let me answer, he just walks out the door.

His threat makes my tummy go all tight.

I try to put his strange mood and words out of my head and get up. Within no time at all, I'm cleaned up with my make up on, luckily I carry it with me all time in my bag otherwise I'd die if I woke up somewhere and couldn't put my face on.

As I walk down stairs, I hear people talking in the next room and I hear my name! It's not Dan, who the hell is it?

A woman says - "_She is not the girl from __**The Prophecy**__ Sebastian, her name is Erica Werewood,_"

"Oh really, well you might like to know a conversation I overheard from Erica's brother yesterday LaTessa." Sebastian replies.

_"Go on brother,"_

"Erica comes from a cursed blood line. They was once blocked from using their supernatural abilities so someone could use their blood in another curse and the only way they could access their powers was to take another humans life." Sebastian tells LaTessa with sarcasm in his voice.

_"I killed that entire blood line brother?"_ LaTessa urges and sounds worried.

"Erica's mother is a witch and Erica's brother was once a werewolf, now he is a Vampire. Erica must also be something supernatural."

_"Brother, she cannot be, Dan would of told us."_

While listening to them, I try to urge closer so I can hear a little better but I knock a vase off a column in the hall and interrupt them, _shit!_ Not only have I broken something that probably costs a fortune but now I won't get to hear what else they have to say!

They both appear right in front of me.

"Hello, You must be Erica. I am LaTessa and this is my brother Sebastian. It's nice to finally meet you." LaTessa looks all curious and they both have old English accents like Dan which makes me curious.

Sebastian is gorgeous, olive skinned, very tall, dressed in an amazing expensive suit. Short brown hair with big brown eyes and a chiselled face.

LaTessa is quite tall too. Long blonde hair and brown eyes. She looks like an angel.

Finally I gather my thoughts. "Hi, it's nice to meet you both too. I'm so sorry I knocked the vase over, I can pay for it." I tell them sweetly.

"Not to worry love." Sebastian says with a hard face.

"Are you Dan's family or friends?" I ask curious.

"Dan?" LaTessa asks me while looking at Sebastian, "he is a very old friend Erica, are you going down to have breakfast with Dan?"

She obviously doesn't want me prying into their business. "Yes he is waiting for me." I reply.

"We will join you if that is ok Erica?" Sebastian asks.

"Yes of course." I feel really awkward that they are asking to join me and Dan for breakfast when it's clearly their house. I know it's their house because there are pictures of Dan, Sebastian and LaTessa everywhere.

We all walk downstairs and out the back in silence and I'm grateful when we finally catch up with Dan.

We are all eating breakfast and making small talk when Sebastian asks how me and Dan met. Dan tells them how I ran into him and Sebastian is intrigued, I can tell. He starts asking me where I come from, who my parents' are, do I have siblings_,_ and that's what gets me because he already knows I have a brother, I heard him telling LaTessa.

Saved by the phone, Lucian is calling me, "sorry I have to take this, do you mind if I go into the house?"

"Of course Erica." Dan tells me.

I quickly walk into the house and answer, "Lucian?"

"Erica thank god you answered. I thought you was going to ignore me, are you ok?"

"Yes I'm fine, listen I can't talk right now but I'll be at my hotel in about an hour, can you come and meet me please, it's urgent?"

"Yes I'm already here Erica,"

"Okay see you soon." I hang up before he gets to say anything else.

I now know Sebastian and LaTessa must be Vampires, Dan is and I also worry they have really good hearing that you see in Vampire films.

_God I feel like a dick for even thinking these things._

I walk back out to the garden and tell them, "guys I have to go, that was my brother and I need to catch up with him. I hope I'll meet you both again?" I say to Sebastian and LaTessa.

"Oh you can definitely count on it Erica." Sebastian promises me, which is bizarre.

"It was nice meeting you." LaTessa says to me all the while staring at Sebastian, no doubt scolding him for the strange promise he made me.

"I'll see you out Chocolate." Dan tells me while rising from the table.

_Why does he have to call me my pet name in front of his friends_! I'm mortified!

"Do you need me to drive you back love?" He asks.

"Shit I forgot you drove last night. Only if I'm not putting you out Dan, I don't mind getting a taxi?"

"Taxi, your definitely an English girl aren't you, Americans' call taxi's, cabs." He laughs giving me an affectionate smile. I laugh with him and he ushers me out the door, into the car and we are heading back to my hotel.

When we arrive, I thank Dan for giving me a lift with a long kiss, he taste so good, I never want to stop at a kiss.

"I know it's only been a few days but I feel like I have known you for a lifetime Erica and I hope this will lead to something more between us?"

I'm so star struck by what he is telling me I just say, "of course."

_Of course? Of course? Oh what the fuck is going on with me, I should be all gooey in his arms, begging such a god like man to love me! _I scream in my head.

He holds my face in one hand and tells me, "I want to see you tonight, so make it happen Chocolate, text me the time, place and I'll come get you okay?"

"Ok gorgeous, it's a date." I tell him with a light giggle and a smile as I get out the car and let him get on with his day.


	11. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER TEN**

***SEBASTIAN***

**The Girl**

I cannot believe I have just been face to face with **the girl** in my dreams and had breakfast with her! I am completely star struck! I have seen and been in some pretty mystical situations but this one has topped everything.

There must be a reason I have dreamed and fallen in love with her over the past 500 years other than **The Prophecy**, there has to be hope that this was not all for Dante.

How can someone so crawl, ultimately get everything they want in life?

Sometimes this world can really punish the wrong people.

I know she knows about us, I could hear her heart pumping faster with nerves every time I spoke to her.

I wanted to get to know her, to try and evaluate if she is an innocent but most of all, I was just curious. She really is a stunning beauty.

After she left, I knew I had to tell Dante every piece of information I know about him if I have any chance of keeping the girl safe from him.

Dante has arrived back from dropping the girl off and this is my only chance before they get any more serious.

"Dante, come brother, we need to talk about something I should of told you a very long time ago."

Dante stands still, raises his eye brows and presses on, "well Sebastian? I don't have all damn day."

"Dante 500 years ago a witch told me about your prophecy."

"Yes I know brother, one day a girl by the name of Erica Foyal will be born and she will be the only person who can truly extinct the Vampire race and if I can't find a way of persuasion to stop her, she will succeed in her life's task." Dante mutters sarcastically.

"Well here is the rest of the story Dante. Our mother put a curse on you and made you believe it was to stop you from becoming truly immortal, that was a lie. The curse was to stop you becoming a hybrid. A Vampire and Werewolf in one. Our father was a hybrid and he couldn't control his change and he was mortified and filled with grief every full moon when he slaughtered innocent people. Father didn't want any of us to suffer as he did, so mother did a spell to determine if any of us carried the werewolf gene and she told father it was only you. Father made mother suppress your werewolf side and to be sure you would never find out what you could become, mother told you she never wanted you to ever truly be immortal because no one should live for all eternity and that she has done a spell on you to ensure you could never live forever. As you know, every spell needs something, a main ingredient if you will. Mother took blood from the Foyal family, suppressed their powers and used it on you, forever binding you to that family and she used their mystical energy to bound the spell.

Every spell has a loop hole right, and yours would be the day Erica Foyal was born but mother never knew this. - A witch had a vision, if you could truly love Erica and make her fall truly in love with you, there would be a way to break the spell. You must feed on Erica while making true love to her, but, for the curse to be broken, you must both truly love one another. Everyone supernatural knows of you Dante, they think you are evil and you terrify them. Some supernatural beings know of your blood and know that you could be a hybrid. To try and deal with the situation, they created a myth that Erica Foyal will be the death to all Vampire, so everyone supernatural in the world would try to find her and kill her before you had the chance to break your curse. I know that you have already broke the curse, I sense you have changed. I know you are now a hybrid Dante so I must be right, Erica Werewood is in fact Erica Foyal, am I right brother?" Dante Doesn't answer me.

"I was told all this 500 years ago by a vision seeing witch who could see the past and the future. Her story is too accurate for it to be false." I press on.

"Why didn't you tell me this when you found out?" Dante shouts.

"You have been out of control Dante, for centuries now and I couldn't allow you to be any more powerful! All the lives you have taken without any remorse, all the innocent people you have killed, it's just too much." I explain.

"That was not your decision to make Sebastian and you fucking know it! I do not control your life and I do not judge you for how you choose to live. I think you're a feeble excuse of a man and Vampire for denying your basic need. We are Vampires, not puppies! We do not befriend our food!" Dante shouts at me mocking my life choice.

"I choose to live like this because I have compassion for people, I care what happens to others and I do not want to take their choices away from them for my own hunger. It is not easy living the way I do, I fight the urge to feed every day but I know this is easier than suffering with the guilt!" I tell him on the brink of wanting to punch his face!

"Then live like a moron who suffers, if that is what you want! But, do not ever decide for me again! I will not be so understanding next time!" Dante threatens me.

"Do you also know that you have broke the curse for werewolves Dante? They can now change at will, the full moon does not control them anymore. That was the other risk mother took in suppressing your hybrid gene. She also took free will away from werewolves."

"Well, I do not think that's such a bad thing Sebastian, I'm happy for them. Does that make you feel better? That I feel something for someone other than myself?"

"You're taking my opinion about you out of context Dante and you know it!" I tell him perplexed, I don't know if he is going to fight me or leave the situation.

"Oh Sebastian, the ever so kind and boring brother. Go and find a pet to love. Fill your days with happiness and rainbows, and just stay the fuck out of my business from now on!" Dante mutters before he leaves the hall. I am so puzzled how that played out.

I expected him to want to fight me, not make piece. Something is wrong.


	12. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER ELEVEN**

***ERICA***

**Deceitful**

Lucian is sitting on the steps of my hotel as I walk towards him. I stop in front of him and just stare. I'm so angry and heartbroken for him.

I start crying uncontrollably and he is hugging me before I know it. All my feelings come to me in one hit and they're all over the place. It all hurts, Lucian going through hell becoming a Vampire on his own, Gabriel trying to kidnap me, Kerry putting herself in danger trying to help me and I just can't stop my tears from flowing. Lucian feels like home and now I realise how much I miss Swanley.

"I want to go home Lucian." I tell him in-between sobs.

"I'll take you home Erica if that's what you want. First, let's go and talk. You need to know some stuff that mum never wanted to tell you."

We slowly walk up to my room, Lucian hugs me all the way.

When we arrive at my room I am so tired and I just want to lay down.

We have been laying on my bed for ages, not even talking, he is just cuddling me. I've not stopped crying but I'm all cried out and feel like I'm squeezing dry tears now.

I sit up and so does he, "are you ready for this Erica? I know Kerry has filled you in a little but not all the major details."

"Yes, please just tell me Lucian."

"You know I was a werewolf right?"

"Yes, Kerry told me."

"Mum didn't know I carried the gene until it was too late. I triggered my curse by accidently killing someone in a car accident just under a year ago. That is how our blood line works, to have access to our supernatural abilities, we must take human life."

"Oh my god Lucian, why didn't you tell me this? I could of helped you?"

"Erica you was so vulnerable after what happened to mum and dad, I saw it in your face every single day and I swear I didn't think you would ever get over them. How could I tell you I was suffering? I could never add anything to your grief, I love you too much."

"I know Lucian but I punish myself everyday because I feel like I haven't been there for you."

He doesn't answer me, he just looks at me with such pain in his eyes and continues with his story.

"Our mum was a witch and a very powerful one who did everything in her power to keep you hidden from anyone and everyone who is supernatural. She didn't want this life for us Erica, so she deliberately triggered her witch gene to have access to magic so she could protect us."

"Lucian, I overheard a man called Sebastian saying our blood line is cursed this morning while I was at his house. I'm sorry you have suffered with all this alone."

"Have you met Sebastian?" He asks baffled.

I don't answer him, I just look at him, I'm trying so hard to understand everything.

"Erica tell me now!" He shouts at me in a 180 personality change and this scares me and makes me angry at the same time.

"Don't fucking shout at me Lucian! This is all your fault! If you didn't run away like a fucking chicken, I would never have come here!"

"I ran away like you so nicely put it because I triggered my werewolf gene and slaughtered a bunch of innocent people every full fucking moon and I didn't want to live like that anymore Erica! I didn't want you to see me like that or worse."

"I'm sorry Lucian, I am just having a hard time getting my head around all this."

"It's ok, don't worry. We are both stressed to the core."

"I've met Sebastian and his sister LaTessa." I confess to him.

"Why was you at Sebastian's house?" Lucian asks and I get the feeling he isn't telling me the full story.

"I've sort of been seeing their friend Dan." I don't bother to tell Lucian I know he's a Vampire.

"You should probably nip that in the bud Erica, especially if we are going home and I want to leave this place asap."

"I know, I need to see Dan and tell him we are leaving, I can't just leave and not say goodbye. I actually really like him. I'll call him in a few hours. I want to go and see Kerry, is she in her room?"

"Yes I saw her while I was waiting for you and I filled her in so you can both talk and get some things off your chest."

"You're not going anywhere are you Lucian? I want you to come home with me."

"Where did you get that necklace Erica?" Lucian asks changing the subject curiously.

"What this?" I reach for the necklace on my nightstand.

"Yes that." Lucian presses on inquisitively.

"Olivia and Shane gave it to me for my 18th birthday, why?"

"No reason, it's nice and I haven't seen you wear it before."

"Oh give it up, it's ugly as hell Lucian," I say trying to stifle a laugh.

"Go see Kerry, I promise I'll still be here when you get back."

"Lucian, can I ask you something and can you promise you will tell me the truth?"

"Yes Erica, anything."

"Am I something? Am I like you?"

"No, you are just a girl. Not everyone from a supernatural blood line will carry the gene, so please don't worry, ok?"

"Ok. Thank you. I'm going to find Kerry now. I love you."

"I love you to." Lucian replies with pure love and affection in his gorgeous face.

Kerry isn't in her room so I head down to the bar, if I know Kerry in this situation she will be drinking.

On my way, I decide to call Dan now rather than later.

He answers almost immediately. "Hello Chocolate, couldn't stay away?" He asks with longing in his voice. He's so refreshing, even though he's all tied up with bloody Vampires, I need him in my life, how can I just leave?

"Dan I know it's only been a few hours but I need to speak to you. I'm heading back to England today and I wanted to"…. He interrupts me, "why are you leaving?"

"Because things are very complicated here, not you though, you're the only thing I like about this place and I'm gutted I'm going so soon."

"Then stay, with me Erica, don't go."

I think to myself, _how the hell can I stay with you and your friends? Your all Vampires and I'm human! Surely I'll piss you lot off and one day become dinner rather than being invited to it!_

"I have to Dan, but I do want to see you. Will you come and meet me, I'm - what the fuck are you doing here!?" I shout at Gabriel as he snatches my phone out of my hand and hangs up on Dan.

"Look Erica, I really think you have gotten me all wrong. I was not trying to hurt you, I was trying to take you back to your brother."

"If that's the case, why did my brother break your neck, trying to protect me?"

"It's a long story but me and Lucian have talked Erica, ask him."

I call Lucian in a nanosecond and he clears it up, filling me in on why Gabriel wanted to take me when I first met him in that bar.

"Okay, I'm sorry Gabriel but I'm still pissed at you!"

"Please call me Gabe," he says looking at me with his big blue sorry eyes.

"Okay, I'm sorry Gabe. I'm heading to the hotel bar, how about a sorry drink before I leave?"

"When are you going?" He asks curious.

"Today. I need to find Kerry, get packed and say a few goodbye's."

"Who could you possibly need to say good bye too? You haven't been here long." He asks with a stupid double chin where he has retracted his neck. I nearly burst out laughing.

"A man I've met." I answer.

"Oh, Dan." Is all he manages.

None of us talk about the subject anymore. Kerry and Lucian join us so we can have a few goodbye New Orleans drinks.

While sitting at the bar, Lucian asks Gabe, "why don't you come back to England with us Gabe mate?"

"I would but I don't think my brother will leave." Gabe replies.

"I'm going to take a wild guess and say you're both old enough to make your own decisions?" Kerry reminds Gabe of his old age and laughs sarcastically.

"Yeah but I wouldn't feel right leaving him, it's always been me and Jo looking out for each other." Gabriel tells Kerry and right there, I feel a connection to Gabriel, I feel that way with Lucian and I couldn't imagine losing him, I would have nothing.

"I have to go pack, I have a lot of things I need shipping to England." Lucian informs us all.

"Me to, not the shipping but I do have a lot to pack." Kerry murmurs.

"I don't doubt that!" My brother teases Kerry.

"Ok, see you both tonight. We are leaving for our flight at 9pm so do not be late, ok?" I tell them and they both nod and leave.

"You know Gabe, if you want to come and stay with us you can." I tell him.

"Is that an offer to stay with you Gorgeous?" Gabe asks with a sexy lazy smile.

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves." I scold.

"I will need to speak to Jo Erica and see how he feels about it, I've had enough of this place too but I don't think he's quite done here."

I completely ignore Gabriel's reply because I spot him walking through the double doors to the hotel's bar, "Dan," I call, waving like a lunatic.

Gabe grabs my hand. "That's not Dan Erica, that's Dante Clivedon! We need to get the fuck out of here now!"

"What are you talking about Gabriel? That's Dan, the guy I was telling you about. You asked me how I knew him."

In the blink of an eye, Gabe has grabbed me and rushed me out of the bar, through the kitchen and out the back of the hotel.

We are hiding behind the hotel bins.

"What are you doing Gabe?"

"Shhh Erica, be quite."

(In whispers) - "Gabe that is Dan, I think you've got this wrong."

"No I'm telling you Erica, that is Dante Clivedon. I've known him for years and he hasn't changed. Okay granted he had long hair back then, maybe that's why I didn't recognise him earlier and assumed I was wrong when you corrected me, telling me his name was Dan. He has scrubbed up well for an old evil Vampire but, I am telling you Erica, that is definitely him. He's an evil bastard, he must know who you are."

"What do you mean, know who I am?" I ask him questionably.

"Erica, there is so much you don't know and he is many things but stupid is not one of them. He definitely knows who you are, that family have been waiting for you for centuries, to kill you I think."

I am in utter shock.

His last name, Clivedon!

I quickly remember Kerry's mum asking me questions about them and she was curious, too curious!

My great grandfathers photo with Sebastian Clivedon! Sebastian must be his brother or something!

That cryptic note he left me the morning after we had sex, saying, _'this is only the beginning'_.

The guy at my hotel's bar addressed Dan as Dante but Dan corrected him! Gabe must be right.

_Oh god_.

I'm going to cry, I can't handle this.

I've spent this entire time with him, been so intimate, and all along, he's had an agenda!

_Has everything with him been a lie_?

I don't know how to feel now, I needed him to be the other side to all this, the good side.

_Why is this happening?_

I feel so lost.

"Gabriel Adam you sneaky little fuck! If you want to walk away from today with your life, let Erica go!" Dan shouts so loud that I'm left with ringing in my ears!

"Erica sweetheart, he is an evil Vampire, if you can get away, do it now. I'm here and I will protect you." Dan shouts to me.

I feel that pull, I need to go to him but I fight with myself.

I can see Dan standing outside the back doors of the hotel, looking elegant with his hands behind his back, pacing to and throw.

Gabriel puts his hand over my mouth and is signing for me to be quite.

"I can smell Erica and I will find her in around 30 seconds, so I won't ask again Gabriel. And if you harm one hair on her head, I swear, I will kill everyone you have ever met and I will torture you for all eternity, and you know as well as I do, for us, that's a very long time mate."

When Dan finishes shouting, I see a young girl emerge from the back doors of the hotel. "Excuse me sir, is everything ok?" The girl asks sweetly.

Dan grabs the girl by her hair and I know what's going to happen.

"Ahhhh! Please don't hurt me." The girl screams.

"Shut up and fucking stay still," Dan shouts.

"Gabriel if you don't bring me Erica now, I'll kill this girl and I'll go get another to replace her and make this city rain blood!" Dan's words send chills running freely all over my body and I don't like this feeling!

I try to get out of Gabriel's grip, I can't let the girl die! She must only be 16!

I'm trying to fight my way out of Gabriel's grip but he is too strong.

Gabe looks at me and shakes his head hard at me. I start crying, really sobbing, my face is soaked in tears.

It all happens so fast - within seconds, Dan has slapped the girl in her throat and blood is pouring from her neck.

"Oh my fucking god!" I mutter into Gabriel's hand and I feel every drop of blood drain from my face alongside the young girls.

I try to whack Gabe again to get him to release me so I can help the girl, but it's no use.

She grabs her neck with horror written all over her face, falls to her knees and try's to stop the bleeding. She must only have minutes until she dies!

"The girl will die very soon Gabriel. She probably has a minute, if she's lucky. If you let Erica go, I'll save the girl, you know I can."

I'm gripping Gabriel's clothes, pleading for him to let me go.

"To late." Dan shouts! And he smacks the girls head clean off without even breaking a sweat. I think I'm going to be sick, I have to grab my tummy as I watch her lifeless body fall to the floor with a loud thud.

Dan takes a handkerchief out of his pocket and wipes his hands, cleaning the girl's blood off them.

"This is the start of a massacre you have created Gabriel, all I care about in this life is Erica, fucking let her go!" Dan screams again.

I sense worry in Dan's voice. I know what he has just done is nothing but pure evil but, I know he has done it to try and save me. I know he cares for me but I'm so confused as to why he wants me.

Gabe motions for me to get in, what looks like a washing shoot. I shake my head, motioning him a big NO! I can't bear the thought of people dying because of me but he throws me in and follows, almost landing on top of me.

When we are at the bottom, he quickly lifts me to my feet and tells me, "hold on to me Erica." And then we disappear, in the speed of light.

"Why didn't you just let me go!" I scream at Gabriel with tears pouring down my face.

"She's dead because of me. Gabriel please, I can't feel like this, please make the pain stop. Please, please, just make it stop." I scream in sobs.

Her eyes burn into me as she took her last breathe_. I can't take this._

I try to whack Gabriel because I need to feel something other than guilt.

He grabs me and holds me tight to comfort me.

"Gabriel I don't want to feel this pain, I've had a hand in killing that young girl! Why didn't you just let me go?"

"Erica please darling, stop crying, the pain will pass with time. You just need to grieve. I'm sorry, this is all my fault. If I had just brought you to your brother in the first place, none of this would be happening. I'm sorry."

He is just holding me and kissing my head affectionately.

After a while I calm down, but I now have a whole in my heart and I don't think it will ever heal.

I notice my surroundings.

"Where are we? This is where you had me locked up isn't it? Is this your house?" I ask Gabe while I wipe the tears from my face.

"Yes, but we can't stay here Erica, Dante will find us within hours. I need to grab something and call your brother, then we are out of here. Did you tell Dante when you was leaving or what time your flight is?"

"No, I don't think so, I can't remember." I answer confused.

It feels strange for Gabriel to keep calling Dan, Dante.

I almost feel sick that I have been passionate with Dan and told him everything about myself.

The fact that I still love him is just wrong.

What is wrong with me? _True love never dies. _My subconscious answers me.

I don't believe Dan would want to hurt me, so I try to convince Gabe. "Look, I have been around Dan for days now and he has done nothing to harm me. If he wanted me dead, I don't think I would have much of a say in the matter, do you?"

Gabe is considering what I have just said, "that is bazaar but we can't take any risks unless you don't mind dying Erica?"

"Obviously I don't want to die you idiot!" I answer horrified.

"Wait in the car, I won't be long, I just need to grab something."

"When did you get this back? I thought it was Lucian's car?"

"This is my car not his! Kerry took the keys from you and Lucian brought it back to me, the little thief." Gabe says laughing, _okay this is no time for jokes._

I wait in the car, he's taking so bloody long. I aim to get out, to look for him but I see him emerge from the house and to my horror, someone else comes running out after him and starts shouting,

"You fucking silly arse-whole Gabriel! Why are you risking your life for this girl! Do you want to die! Or worse?"

_What could be worse than dying_?

"I care about her Joseph, and I won't sit back and watch Vampires try to kill her!" Gabe shouts back at Joseph.

"Fucking go and do not come back. You are not taking me down with you! And when the witches come for her, I'll give them that photo and tell them she's with you and Lucian!" Joseph shouts.

Gabriel gets in the car and slams the door ignoring Joseph. "Are you okay? Is that your brother Gabe?" I ask.

"Yes and yes. Don't worry about me Erica, I'll be fine."

He hands me a book. It's old and smells like damp. On the books' front cover is a picture of a girl wearing, what looks like, my necklace Kerry's parents gave me! But I can't be one hundred percent sure as it's not very clear, the book is too old and worn out.

"What's this Gabe?"

"It's a spell book that was created over 500 years ago. Erica before tonight, did you know Dante was a Vampire?"

I don't answer him because I feel ashamed.

"Well?" He presses.

"Yes." I shout at him.

"Jesus Erica, have you slept with him?"

"Don't Gabe." Why the hell is he asking such intimate questions?

"ERICA?!" He shouts.

"Yes I have, not that it's any of your business but yes I have, happy now?"

"You don't know what you have done. Do you love him?"

"What is this? Why do you fucking care?"

"I care because this goes beyond me and you, and you just open your fucking legs and fuck him! Even though you knew he was a Vampire! Are you completely clueless?"

The ways Gabriel says this makes me feel cheap and he pisses me off, bad.

"What are you jealous because it wasn't you?" I spout angrily at him.

Gabriel grabs my face and looks right at me. "Don't fucking spout your smart mouth at me Erica or I'll have to do something about it!"

I instantly shut up, _fuck he is scary_.

He doesn't ask me any more questions.

He calls Lucian and we go pick him up from the hotel.

We have to be careful not to be seen by anyone, luckily Lucian and Kerry jump straight in the car un-noticed and we drive off into the night.


	13. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER TWELVE**

***ERICA***

**The Vision**

We've been on the road for days now, sleeping in crap motels, god knows why it's not like we can't afford some comfort.

We sent Kerry home on the original flight that we booked; she has called from her house phone so we know she got home safe.

"Lucian I think we should get to an airport and go home now it's been days, no one is coming for us, they won't even know where we are."

"Erica does have a point." Gabe agrees.

"One more night and then we are going home. I have already booked the flights" Lucian informs us.

"Thank god, if I have to stay on the road much longer I'll personally wrap and deliver myself back to the Clivedon's, at least there I had some comfort." I mutter sighing all the while with relief.

We are at another motel but this one is not so bad, it has a bar!

"I'm going to get a drink and a burger, are you two coming?" I ask Lucian and Gabe.

"We will be down soon Erica, we just want to catch up on some sleep." Lucian replies.

I don't even answer him, I just grab my bag and head out the door.

The bar is your typical motel bar, it stinks of cigarettes and men and everything is a disgusting brown colour, all the bar stools, wall paper and the floors.

The beer is cold so that does it for me, I'm happy enough.

"Hi, is this seat taken?" A lady asks me.

"No it's not you can sit there." I reply warm and gesture for the lady to sit.

"Been on the road long?" she asks.

"Sorry?" I mutter confused but then I realise, I'm in a motel, in the middle of nowhere, of course people would assume I'm on the road.

"Only a few days but it feels much longer. I'm Erica."

"I'm Claire, it's nice to meet you."

"How about you Claire, have you been on the road for long?"

"Only a few days, all this travelling is not for me." She informs me with a sigh.

"I'm heading back to England tomorrow and I can't wait to get home." I mutter under my breathe with glee.

"You look just like your mother." She whispers.

"What? Who the hell are you?" I practically scream in shock.

"I'm Claire Foyle, I knew your mother Erica."

"Have you been following us?" I scream in anger.

"Yes but I only want you Erica. Lucian and Gabriel can go home. We have some things we need to take care of."

"I'm not going anywhere with you!" I stand firm! _Who the hell does she think she is?_

"Erica I would never hurt you unless you don't cooperate, so stop those crazy thoughts running through your head immediately, we need to discuss something. The Clivedon family know who you are and they are looking for you."

"Who Dante? Well he has known who I am for days and he hasn't harmed me, not once!"

Claire looks at me in total shock. "You love him don't you Erica?" She asks.

"Why is everyone so interested in my love life? It's none of your fucking business!" I shout.

"I'll take that as a yes. This is forbidden for you to love him Erica! I can't allow this to happen."

Claire closes her eyes and starts lip miming something.

I get up to leave because I've had enough of this but I can't move out of my seat, it's like I'm glued to it!

"What the hell are you doing? Ahh my ears!" All I can hear is this loud ringing and it hurts.

"Ahhh stop please!" I plead for her to stop but she doesn't, if anything it gets worse!

My ears start bleeding and I'm really panicking now. I have to do something!

I grab a beer bottle and smash it on the bar, then I ram it into Claire's neck.

She falls to the floor bleeding really bad.

The ringing has instantly stopped and I have blood everywhere. "What the fuck just happened?" I say out loud.

I quickly rush to Claire, she's bleeding pretty bad. I try to help her stop the bleeding but it's pouring out of her neck. Shit I don't know what to do! I can't deal with this, not another life.

"Erica, your too powerful. If the Clivedon's have you... You must not love such evil for the sake of your..." She is trying to tell me something but she is struggling big time.

She tries to breathe but it's too late, she's gone and I've killed her!

I start to panic, I can't breathe, my throat feels tight. _What does she mean I'm too powerful?_

I have to get out of here fast.

I leg it out the bar and as soon as I'm outside I start to feel really strange.

"Ahhh!" I scream, my eyes are burning and I fall to the floor in pain. I ache all over and I feel like my bones are cracking!

_What's going on? _

I scream so loud and I think I can hear glass smashing!

All of a sudden the pain stops just as quickly as it came.

"What the hell just happened to me?" I say out loud.

I feel like an idiot laying on the floor so I get up.

I didn't imagine glass smashing, it really has! Every car window, every window in the bar and every window in the motel rooms have smashed.

_Did I just do that? That witch must have done something to me for killing her. That bitch must have Hexed me! _I tell myself, it's the only explanation.

I can hear someone walking up behind me, "Chocolate," a man mutters and I instantly know who it is.

I slowly turn around and Dan is standing so close to me.

He gently takes my hands and starts stroking my palms with his thumbs.

Why do I feel so calm with him when I should be trying to get away? I'm flooded with feelings for him, sadness, betrayal, love, happiness, god I've missed him so much.

"Do you realise what has just happened Erica?" He asks.

I shake my head motioning no.

"You have just killed that witch Claire. Do you understand what has just happened now?"

"Has she done something to me?" I ask completely bemused.

Dan just looks at me strangely, I'm not sure if I'm scared or not.

"You're going to kill me aren't you Dan?" I ask in a shaky voice.

"You know Erica, only my sister LaTessa call's me Dan and now you. I like it, it feels very intimate to me. And no Chocolate, I'm not going to kill you. Why would I kill you when I'm in love with you?" He's staring at me with absolutely no expression on his face and I'm in a thousand pieces, wounded by his words. He's in love with me! I hadn't realised how much him saying them three words would affect me. Every other emotion in my body has gone, just like that, apart from my feelings for Dan.

"We have been running from you for days because everyone thinks your family wants to kill me! Have you always known who I am? Is what we have real at all?" I ask him desperate for an answer.

He doesn't answer me. We stay silent for a few minutes just looking at each other. I can't stop biting my lip! I want him right now.

I start to say something but Dan interrupts me.

"Chocolate, I had no idea who you were when you ran into me, all I knew was that I felt something with you, a pull mixed with electricity and I had to have you. I only started poking around after my brother Sebastian told me what he had heard from your brother. I would never hurt you Erica and I'd be damned if I'd let someone else hurt you, they would have to go through me first or feel the wrath of me if they dared to touch you! And to answer your question, yes, what we have is real. I love you Erica, more than anything on this planet and I have never felt love before. I want you with me, every minute of every day, and when you are not here with me, I feel lost. I need you Chocolate." Dan nuzzles my hair with his nose while he's speaking to me.

I feel off...

I'm starting to get this vision while I touch Dan, it's so strange.

**THE VISION**

_We are in a gorgeous big room that has a two seat dining table, a chaise long and a huge fire place._

_I can see my favourite book, P.S I Love You on the fire mantel._

_I can see Dan with a baby._

_"Here love, hold him." Dan asks someone._

_I look around but I can't see anyone._

_I feel like I've forgotten Dan somehow but I still feel I'm in love with him, it's so strange._

_I walk towards him calling his name, "Dan, Dan, give him to me." I say but he completely ignores me._

_I try to touch Dan but my hand goes right through his arm!_

_"Am I dead?" I ask him but still, he doesn't hear me._

_I see my friend Amy smiling at Dan from the doorway and my tummy sinks._

_"Give the child to me Dan, I'll take care of him for you." She tells Dan._

_I can sense something is going on between them and I know I'm losing Dan!_

_I scream as loud as I possibly can, but still, no one hears me and I start to cry..._

Dan's voice brings me back, "Erica, are you ok?" He asks.

I can't reply, I don't feel to good and before I know it, I'm starting to pass out.

I wake up and I'm in the back of a car. Dan is sitting next to me looking down at me with loving eyes.

"Good morning Erica, did you sleep ok?" Dan asks.

I don't know why he said good morning, it's still dark outside. It must be early hours.

"Yes I did sleep ok but my head hurts, where are we?"

"We are heading back to New Orleans Erica, it will only be a few more hours."

"Where is my brother and Gabe?" I mutter in a low voice, worried that he's done something to them.

"Gabe now is it?" Dan questions and screws his face up like he's in pain from my words.

"Where are they Dan?" I urge.

"They are still at that awful motel Erica. Lucian knows your with me. I went back and got this for you." He hands me the book Gabe gave me.

"Why are you giving me this?" I ask bewildered.

"Because it is yours Erica."

"What the hell am I going to do with this? And why is it mine?" He don't answer me, he has his own questions.

He points to the necklace on the book and asks, "have you seen that necklace before Erica?"

I lie. "No I haven't, why?"

He doesn't answer my question again.

"Are my brother and Gabe ok?"

"They are fine." He snaps. "What is going on with you and Gabriel Adem Erica? And do not insult me by saying nothing because he has already told me."

Fuck he sounds mad!

"Whatever has gone on between me and any other man is none of your business Dan! You are not my boyfriend!" I reply quickly.

"Erica sweetheart, you know deep down you are mine, I would never let anyone else have you. You feel the electric pull between us just as much as I do, so don't fight it."

While Dan is talking the car stops.

"Where are we?" I ask.

"We are at that witches' house that you killed. Do you want to come inside with me Chocolate?"

I feel strange going into a dead woman's house, especially when I killed her!

Dan takes my hand and I don't pull away. Even though this is a crazy situation and he has practically kidnapped me, nothing has changed, I feel safe with him.

When we step out of the car, Dan stops me dead and pushes me up against it, holding my face with both his hands. He's looking right into my eyes and I feel compelled by him.

"You know Erica, regardless of what's going on, I can't seem to get thoughts of having sex with you out of my mind. You drive me to the brink of insanity. I keep hearing your sexy groans and your pleads to orgasm in my mind. I want to fuck you right now! I need to be inside you Erica and I only have an ounce of will power when it comes to you." He whispers breathless to me.

_Jesus he wants to do this now!_ My tummy is in knots. I feel like I have just gone blood red. He is so crude!

With that, he's kissing me. I try to stop him but I don't try for very long and I start kissing him back. I want him so bad. I just want to feel connected to him and forget everything that is happening around us. I have longed for that electric current that surges between us when we touch.

Dan looks like he is in physical pain kissing me.

He pulls away unexpectedly and sucks my bottom lip. "Fuck you taste so good," he tells me. "Now let's go and get what we need from this witches house, I'll have you later." He finishes and pulls me his way.

I never noticed the girl driving before, she's only young, probably around my age. Short red hair in a pixy cut, blue eyes, very petite and short, maybe five foot two.

I smile at her but she doesn't look at me for more than a nanosecond. I find her quite rude and as we walk through the door to Claire's house, we touch arms and I get a vision of the girl...

**THE VISION**

_The room we are in is dark,_

_it smells like burning sage and it's filled with old books._

_The girl from the car grabs my arms_

_and whispers to me,_

_"Erica you need to get away from Dante,_

_he is trying to find the spell that only you can perform to make him truly immortal._

_Either get away from him or I will have to stop you myself."_

_"I'm not going to perform no fucking spell, I'm not even a witch"! I scream at her._

_"If that is how you want to play it then fine." She snaps._

_With that, my brain feels like it's on fire._

_"Ahhh!" I scream_

"Are you ok Chocolate?" Dan asks looking worried.

It's like he interrupted what I was seeing.

"Yes I'm fine Dan." I reply sombre.

"What did you see Erica?"

_How the fuck does he know I saw something_?

"What do you mean, what did I see? I can't see anything, it's dark in here." I reply trying to play dumb.

He doesn't answer me, he just ushers me inside and I'm astonished to see that this is the room I saw in my vision!

"Areal and Erica, Grab all the books that have the name Foyal on them, put them in this bag and do not ruin them. I'll be upstairs to see if I can find anything else, you two stay down here." Dan tells us, and with that he's gone.

Areal grabs my arms and whispers to me, "Erica you need to get away from Dante, he is trying to find the spell that you can perform to make him truly immortal. Either get away from him or I will have to stop you!"

Shit! This is my vision, the room, the smell and Areal!

"I am not going to perform no fucking spell, I'm not even a witch!" I snap.

"If that is how you want to play it, then fine." Areal replies.

Out of nowhere, my brain feels like it's on fire.

"I'm sorry Erica but this is the only way I can insure the safety of everyone."

_Is Areal trying to kill me?_

"Ahhh!"

I scream so loud and fall to the floor.

"Please stop! Please!" I'm literally begging her!

"DAN!" I scream at the top of my lungs.

Dan runs past me so fast I barely see him and in one swift swipe of his hand, he takes Areal's head clean off.

Areal falls lifeless to the floor and lays dead in front of us.

Blood is everywhere, dripping from Dan, the furniture and the walls.

The pain in my head has suddenly stopped.

Dan lifts me off the floor and puts me on a sofa.

"Erica are you ok?" Dan asks while checking me over, from head to toe.

"I don't know, my head was on fire, I felt like I was dying Dan." I start to cry. "Please Dan, make all this stop. It was only a few days ago I was a normal girl, living a normal life, and I want it back." I ask him while sobbing into his chest.

He's cuddling me for what feels like hours. "It will all be ok, I would never let anyone hurt you Erica."

"She is dead isn't she?" I ask horrified.

"Well, I've heard the term that chickens can survive for a while without a head but she doesn't look like a chicken to me, what do you think? I could be wrong." He replies with a coy smile dancing around his lips.

I'm gobsmacked that he has turned Areal's death into a joke and I don't know whether to shout at Dan or smack him around the face!

I go for option two.

_wuh_-PSSSH!

I smack him as hard as I can and get to my feet.

"You bastard! How can you joke about such shit!"

"Erica, baby, come on, she was going to fucking kill you!"

"I appreciate you saving me but I still have feelings and I still feel bad that her life is over!"

I turn to walk out the door but Dan rushes over to me, slams the door shut and is caging me in with his arms on either side of my head laying flat against the door.

I stay facing the door because I'm too scared to face him.

"Turn around Erica." He orders.

"No." Is all I can manage.

"Turn around before I make you!" He orders once more.

I know he will physically make me turn around if I don't do as I'm told, so I slowly turn around to face him and he leans right in so we are touching noses.

"Don't be scared of me Erica, I wouldn't ever hurt you. Why are you trying to walk away from me?"

"Dan, please. You're scaring me." I beg in a low squeaky voice.

He immediately backs away from me and motions for me to sit back on the sofa.

I sit down and he sits next to me.

"Come here Erica." He orders and opens his arms for me, so I lean in.

I want him to take me home so bad, I miss Swanley.

"I want to go home Dan, please?"

He doesn't say anything, he just lifts my face up using his thumb on my chin and kisses me softly. He has never kissed me like this before. It's not forceful, it's light sucking and soft motions with his tongue. I push myself closer to him and he wraps his arms around my entire body.

Our kiss deepens and I'm thrashing my hands in his gorgeous hair. I start to really get into it, I need him now more than ever but he stops kissing me, pushes me away by a few centimetres and he lightly kisses my cheek twice.

I climb on his lap and lay there for a while, just enjoying the conform of his protection and love.

He continues hugging me with soft kisses on my forehead every now and then, I know he's thinking about something.

I finally stop crying and Dan makes sure I'm ok before we get up off the sofa.

"Are you ready to leave Chocolate? Or do you need some more time?"

"No, I'm ready."

He picks me up and carry's me back to the car.

"Looks like I'll be driving now." He mutters sarcastically and I just give him a hard stare.

He doesn't bother to joke about Areal anymore.

We are finally driving back to New Orleans and Dan has not said a word to me. _I wonder what he's thinking?_

I notice we miss the New Orleans turning and I start to panic. "Dan where are we going?" I ask quickly.

"I'm taking you home Chocolate, so you can live your life the way you want."

Dan grabs my hand and kisses every knuckle.

I can see he has tears in his eyes, they glisten from the lights of the other cars. I want to ask is he ok but I know he will just scold me, so I just hold his hand for support.

"I love you Erica." He whispers to me and as I aim to reply, he stares at me and shakes his head, motioning 'no'.


	14. Chapter 13

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN**

***GABRIEL***

**Damned To The Dark**

"Ahh my back! I think it's fast becoming a joke on me that you keep braking my neck Lucian." I practically shout.

"I know mate, I didn't realise how much it hurts. I'm sorry but Dante made me and then he snapped my fucking neck!"

"Where is Erica, Lucian?" I ask worried.

"Dante has taken her Gabe, we need to find her."

"I know the first place he will go Lucian. We need to move fast. Do you have the bag I was carrying?"

"No, why?" Lucian asks baffled.

"Because it has that witches blood in it! We won't fucking make it back to New Orleans before the sun comes up. I need to make a phone call, come to the main office with me."

As I walk out our room, I am astonished by the mayhem.

"What the hell has happened?" I ask the lady at the reception desk. There is broken glass everywhere and there are ambulances and police flooding the car park.

"I don't really know sir. We think that there has been a natural disaster. Last night all the windows smashed and a woman was killed."

I grab the lady and look hard in her eyes to compel her, "who died?" I ask.

"A woman called Claire, a young woman with black hair stabbed her in the neck with a beer bottle and killed her."

"Where is the girl who killed Claire?" I ask.

"I don't know sir."

"Forget this conversation, Can I use you, you'll, um, can I use your phone please?" I stutter in a panic.

"Yes of course sir."

I immediately call Kerry and luckily she answers in one ring.

"Kerry?" I mutter.

"Yes Gabe, is everything ok?" She questions worried.

"No, far from it. Dante has taken Erica and he has taken the blood you spelled for us so we can't walk in the day."

"Shit! Gabe I thought you had it covered? I spelled all three of you so no one could track you? Was there any other witches involved?"

"Yes, it was Claire Foyal." I inform her.

"Oh my god, Where is Lucian?" Kerry squeals.

"He is here with me, don't worry."

"Gabe I'm going to try and find a witch who will help you, but don't hold your breath, it's not bloody easy trying to find a witch who will not only help two Vampires, but give you her blood! And I won't be able to get to America for another day."

"Just find someone Kerry and fast." I hang up on her.

"Shit this is not good." I say to myself thrashing my hands through my hair frustrated.

"What the fuck was that Gabe? What did you do to that woman to make her tell you everything she knew?" Lucian asks sceptical.

"We can compel people Lucian, I will teach you but now we need to get back to our room before the sun comes up. Kerry is going to try and find us a witch so we can walk in the day."

"All this Vampire stuff still confuses me Gabe."

"Lucian, with all due respect mate, it don't take much to confuse you." I joke, laughing at him.

"Yes, because this is just the right time for jokes isn't it Gabriel! How can people kill us?" Lucian asks completely stuck on my every word.

I sigh, I know he won't give up asking.

"Ripping out our hearts is this only way we can be killed but a human would never manage that, they are not strong enough. All this rubbish about cutting off our limbs doesn't work, we can be put back together and we would heel. A stake in the heart and Garlic are old myths."

"So removing our hearts will be the only thing that can kill us?" Lucian asks trying to clarify what I said.

"Lucian, it isn't easy to kill or create a Vampire, that's why there are so few of us. Most people die in transition. The sun can kill us, it would just take a while, so the most effective way to kill us would be to remove our heart. The Original family are different, although they like us to think they are the same as us."

"Well at least now I know, when I'm in a fight, I'll be sure to cover my heart, completely. Can you please tell me how we compel people?" Lucian repeats.

"You don't give up do you. It doesn't work on Vampire and I'm not sure if it works on witches or werewolves but it one-hundred percent works on all humans. We can breathe a toxin that we have named, Compeldust. You must be touching the person you aim to compel and as they breathe in your Compeldust, you can start to tell them whatever you want them to believe or do. It's that simple. We can also place images and memories in people's minds to make the compulsion more solid."

"That is too cool, why haven't you told me sooner?" Lucian questions.

"I just didn't want you mucking around with too many people mate. It's a secret Vampire skill I don't want anyone knowing about because not all of us have the skill, only a few of us do."

"Gabe what's wrong?" Lucian asks.

"What do you mean what's wrong Lucian? Is that a fucking trick question?" I snap.

"No I just don't understand why you seem more concerned for Erica than I do. Not that I am not worried about her."

"Don't worry Lucian."

"No Gabe, I will ask you all damn day until you tell me!" Lucian screams.

"Okay Lucian, Erica has the necklace that was made for her by the original witch and now Dante has pretty much all he has ever been looking for."

"What necklace?" Lucian asks.

"That necklace Kerry's parents' gave her, the ruby star you told me about. There are stories about that necklace among the witch community."

"Well I guess it's lucky I have the necklace then isn't it Gabe?" Lucian tells me with a wicked grin.

"How do you know so much Gabe? And don't spin me some old bullshit, I want to know what you know and I want to know now." He urges.

"You need to give me the necklace first Lucian."

"No Gabe, tell me what you know?"

"I've known the story about Erica Foyal for a very long time Lucian. I knew about it when I met you and your sister."

"What?" Lucian shouts looking furious.

"Calm down Lucian and let me finish. First off, I didn't know it was actually your sister, as far as I knew, she was Erica Werewood. Lucian, my brother and I are very old; we were friends with the original family over 800 years ago and there was a thing between me and LaTessa but it didn't last long, as Dante made sure of it. I knew the original witch, she was like a mother to me. She told me **The Original Prophecy** Story, The real one."


	15. Chapter 14

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN**

***ERICA***

**Home**

I'm finally back in England and god it feels good to be home, although I do miss Dan.

Our last words were promising and linger in my heart.

_"Erica, you will always been mine. I would never let you be with anyone else but I would also never let you be unhappy. I will forever wait for you."_

He gave me a bracelet. It's very old and absolutely stunning, covered in ruby's and diamonds. I told him I couldn't take it, that it was too extravagant but he told me, _"you can take whatever I want to give you Chocolate, whether it be amazing sex or expensive gifts"_

I cried, a lot. I know I'm going to miss him and now I don't know if leaving was the right decision. He told me, _"we will see each other again, don't worry Chocolate. I'll always be waiting for you, I promise."_ He wiped my tears away and kissed me long and hard. It really felt like a good bye kiss. I'm really not sure if leaving was what I wanted but I knew I couldn't stay in New Orleans like that.

I'm home and I just stand staring at my living room. Everything feels different, like this is not home anymore, it's strange.

Kerry comes running over to me crying. "Fuck, Erica you're ok. Thank god."

I hug her, "Kerry of course I am, Dan never wanted to hurt me. He actually took me back to the airport to let me come home."

"Are you for real babe? Gabe really made it out like Dan wanted to kill you!"

"Well I'm here, unharmed aren't I?"

"Yeah good point." Kerry says rubbing her head in confusion.

"I need to call Lucian and tell him I'm home Kerry, then I need to unpack, did you bring my bags back?"

"Yes, they are in your room babe."

"Thank you Kerry."

I dial Lucian but he doesn't answer.

"He's not answering the phone." I tell Kerry.

"He's text me Erica, here, look."

From: Lucian

Kerry I can't answer the phone because Gabe will hear us, did you find a witch?

To: Lucian

Babe, Erica is here, back in England. Dante only took her from you both so he could bring her home and make sure she was safe so now you need to get home, do you want me to book you a flight?

From: Lucian

Where did your parents' get that necklace from that they gave Erica on her birthday?

To: Lucian

I don't know why?

From: Lucian

That's from the original witch.

"Shit Erica! Where is that necklace my parents' got you?"

"I think it's in my bag, hang on."

I rush through my bag searching for it but it's not there.

"Kerry it's gone!" I snap.

She doesn't answer me, she text's Lucian back.

To: Lucian

Lucian she can't find that necklace, it's gone.

From: Lucian

I've got the necklace Kerry. Gabriel knows a story about Erica and that necklace. When he found out I had the necklace, he told me that it belonged to the Original Witch, then tried to jump me and take it. I fought him off and calmed him down but it won't take him long to try again. I'm going to try and escape tonight and get a flight home.

To: Lucian

Okay babe, please text me every 2 hours until your flight so we know you are safe

From: Lucian

Ok, tell Erica I love her x

"Kerry this is all getting to much, once I think we can move on with everything, something else happens!" I cry.

"I know babe. I have spoke to my mum and she wants us there for a while so she can keep you safe, is that ok?"

"Yes, let me get some stuff and lets go."

We arrive at Kerry's parents' and Olivia is all over me.

"Oh Erica, it's so good to see you in one piece darling. Kerry has told me everything and I have been going out of my mind with worry darling."

"I'm ok Olivia, I promise." I tell her.

"Everything will be ok darling, I'll take care of everything. I have spoke to a few witches' and they are coming here to meet with you and discuss how we can keep you safe and hidden, ok darling?"

"Yes Olivia, that sounds like the best news I have heard in a while but I don't think it's necessary, Dan didn't try to hurt me, he let me come home." I reply with a light smile.

Olivia doesn't respond and I'm beat, I just want to go to bed.

"I'm so tired, do you both mind if I go up and get some sleep?"

"Of course, go babe and get some rest, you do look exhausted." Kerry replies.

I couldn't get upstairs fast enough. I don't want anyone fussing over me, I just want some time alone. I unpack my things and get my IPod out. I want to listen to some music and try to sleep. I live by my IPod, it comes everywhere with me, music is like a temporary escape for me.

When I open the screen lock on my IPod, it's on a new playlist. "I never downloaded this?" I say out loud.

It's called **'Chocolate's New playlist**.'

I instantly know Dan downloaded it for me.

I hug my IPod with glee, feeling like he's here with me.

As I scroll through, I notice It's mostly piano music.

_This is so Dan_. I say to myself while quietly sobbing.

This pain I have in my chest must be a broken heart, will it ever go away? I'm not sure I even want it too because this is the only thing I have left of him, the only thing that still makes him real.

I listen to a lot of the songs. I can't seem to sleep now because I keep thinking I'm never going to feel the way I did with Dan with anyone else.

These are my favourite songs,

Adagio - Bach, I instantly recognise it. This is the song we first had sex to. I feel embarrassed and giggle while wiping my tears off my face.

Another is, Chopin - Preludes in E minor op 28. That's the other sex song I think, I love that we already have memories together, it gives me a warm feeling in my stomach.

The other songs are, Dwelling narrowness - piano, Shane Walsh - Lost in you piano, Vadim Kiselev - Alone in the dark, Yan Tiersen - Amelie and Jervy Hou - A Breathtaking piano piece, but the first song on the playlist is Micheal Ortega - It's hard to say goodbye.

I play this last and it really gets to me. Is this really a goodbye? Why can't we just be normal people and be together?

I know everything that has happened is awful but I'm not sorry. I'm not sorry I met Dan and I'm not sorry that I love him. He makes me feel alive and special and if none of this happened, I would never have met him. Now I can't seem to imagine my life without him. After a while, I slowly drift off crying myself to sleep, listening to the music Dan downloaded for me.

It's been a few weeks since I've been back and I'm slowly coming to terms with my life without Dan, it hurts like hell but I am trying so hard to move on.

Lucian came home with my necklace and it's now put away in our safe. He wanted to tell me another story about me but I really didn't want to hear it, I just want to try and get back to normal, whatever normal is for me now.

I think he told Kerry and Olivia but I am done with it all. Too much has happened in such little time, I just need to break away from it all. All I know is, I have to stay away from Gabriel as Lucian insisted, no matter what.

We haven't heard anything from Gabe or Dan, they have my number so if they wanted to speak to me, they could call.

The fact Dan could call and hasn't hurts but I know he just wants me to be happy.

Even though I miss Dan, New Orleans and I'm finding it hard to adjust to coming home, the one thing I do love about being back is the feeling of waking up in my own bed, chilling in my apartment with Kerry and driving around in my new car. I have my trust fund now so I might as well splurge a little, I treated myself to a nice shiny black Porsche 4x4.

Me and Kerry decided to move back to our apartment because nothing has happened for a long time now and we can't live at Kerry's parents forever. I can't deal with Kerry's mum's cryptic ways, she is one confusing woman.

Life is slowly getting back to normal, apart from the fact that my brother is a Vampire and my best friend is a witch but that doesn't faze me anymore, they are here with me and that's what matters and keeps me going in life.

Today I desperately need to go shopping for new clothes. Everything I have is old and reminds me of the old me, who is now long gone.

I walk around our local town like a zombie, listening to music and buying anything.

As I walk out of the shopping mall, I bump into someone.

"Oh, sorry!" _Crap!_ He has a coffee in his hands and I've knocked it everywhere, luckily it didn't land on me.

"Thanks a bunch Erica." He mutters.

I look up confused that he knows me and I recognise him. It's Amy's little brother. He use to look like a rough skater kid but now he has grown into a gorgeous young man. Spanish looking with long inky black hair tied back in a neat pony tail and he looks like he has been to the gym in his old grey sweatpants.

"Seth, sorry. Please let me buy you another coffee over there?" I point to the coffee shop across the road.

"Thank fuck you offered. I was just about to bill you for my spilt coffee." He says with a straight face and I want to punch him in it! _The snarky bastard!_ My subconscious snaps.

This is going to be a long afternoon.

The walk over the road to the cafe feels long enough, in complete silence and I can't wait to leave this guy, he is so rude!

We enter a typical English cafe, black and white tiled floors, black plastic tables and chairs with a glass counter display full of sandwiches and drinks.

The waitress comes over to us after we sit down. "I'll have a coffee and a blueberry bun please." I ask her nicely.

"Good choice Erica. I'll have the same." Seth says to me when he should be addressing the waitress. I smile at her lip miming 'sorry for his arrogance'.

"So, Erica Werewood, Lucian's cute little sister is all grown up and is fucking hot! My day could be worse." He says smiling all so sexy and it's a complete 180 from his rude self.

"So, Seth Reline is now a grumpy arse-whole." I say motionless.

"Ah, she has a sense of humour. There is still life in the woman of today." He says sarcastic and way too loud.

"Keep your voice down Seth!" I snap bowing my head in embarrassment.

He doesn't answer me, he stares at me with a smile dancing on his lips and I know he is amused by something.

"Something amusing you? Care to share?" I ask curious.

"I'm just imagining how today would of gone if I had spilt coffee on your lovely blouse and I have a naughty thought about you, half naked. I'll tell you my naughty thought if you ask nicely." He whispers to me leaning over our table.

Do I want to know? One minute he's a bastard and now he's flirting with me!

Jesus this man is confusing!

_What is it with the men I keep meeting lately? _

Before my coffee even arrives, I get up out of my seat, grab my bag and aim to leave.

This will teach him.

"Going somewhere?" He asks.

"Yup." I answer sarcastically. His mouth drops open in utter surprise and I feel triumphant leaving the cafe laughing my head off.

I walk back to my car and as I aim to unlock it, I drop my keys and to my complete horror, someone grabs me off the floor and runs into the woods with me.

I try to scream but he's got his hand over my mouth.

I try to fidget fight my way free but fuck he is strong, so I bite his hand as hard as I can and he lets my mouth go.

I fall on the floor screaming. "Someone help me please!" I shout.

I get up as fast as I can and run.

_Fuck, why didn't I run and get in my car?_

I've ran right into the forest and I have no idea where I'm going. I'm so out of breath, I have to stop. I've been running a while and I don't think anyone has followed me.

As I sit down all I hear is, "hello Erica!"

I know who it is.

"Gabriel! What the fuck are you doing? Was that you?" I yell at him in puffs of breathe still trying to gather myself.

"You know fucking well what I'm doing Erica!" He yells, lifts me up by my throat and holds me against a tree. Luckily my feet are still on the floor.

"I've been stuck in the night for weeks because no witch will fucking help me because of you! You lot just took off and left me after everything I did for you! My brother hates me Erica!" He screams in my face.

"I didn't just take off Gabe, Dan took me and you fucking know it!"

"Where is my book Erica?"

"Fuck the book! What do you think you're doing to me! I got the feeling from my brother that you had your own agenda with me and I know you both fell out and he ran from you! Just when I finally started to see a nice guy in you."

"Erica don't fuck with me, where is that book!"

"Ahh! Your hurting me Gabe!"

He is pissed off and I don't think he wants to talk anymore because he has his fangs out and I know he's going to bite me. A feeling of pure horror runs over my body, literally making me itch everywhere and I'm terrified.

All I can do is close my eyes and let it happen, he is way too strong for me to fight off.

"Ahhh!" I scream.

He's bit me and it fucking hurts, bad.

His teeth sink in so deep and I can feel the pull as he sucks on my neck.

I open my eyes because I can hear someone run towards us and all of a sudden Gabe is ripped off me by a dog! No a werewolf!

I just fall to the ground and put my arms over my head to try and hide.

I know it's a childish move but I am literally frozen with fear.

I thought my neck would be dripping with blood but it has heeled already.

_What the fuck?_

I rub my neck a few times in shock as it is confirmed I'm not bleeding and I'm completely dumbfounded!

I hear the wolf cry, so I sneak a peek and the wolf is on the floor in pain.

Gabe has stabbed it in the back left leg.

Shit I feel for the wolf, like I can literally feel its pain and a protective emotion comes over me.

I can hear my brother! "Erica!" He screams.

"Lucian? Help me." I beg.

"Gabe if you come near my sister or that dog again, I swear I'll take your fucking head off!" Lucian screams.

Gabriel doesn't even stay for a fight, he's gone, literally in the speed of light, gone.

"Lucian, oh my god, if you weren't here, he would have fucking killed me!" I scream while trying to catch my breath as I run towards him.

"Erica don't worry, now let's get you home. Where did all that blood come from? Look, it's all over your clothes."

"Gabe bit me but it heeled quickly."

Lucian looks absolutely shocked but he don't ask me anything else.

"Here doggy, doggy, are you ok?" I want to make sure the werewolf doesn't die, he looks like he's in a lot of pain.

The dog runs off, _well you must be ok if you can bloody run!_ I say to myself, aiming it at the dog.

I walk back to my car with Lucian, he is absolutely silent, like something is really on his mind but before I can ask him anything, I see blood, a lot in fact and I follow its trail.

It's Seth! He's bleeding really bad from his left leg.

I run over to him in shock and I know who and what he is. He's a werewolf.

"Seth are you ok?" I ask concerned.

"No I'm not, I can't stop the bleeding."

I take off my cardigan and give it to him, "tie it around your leg and I'll call for help. I need to go and get my bag, I dropped it in the car park." I say to Lucian and Seth.

I run as fast as I can back to the car park and Lucian waits with Seth.

I get my phone out of my bag and ring an ambulance.

On my way back, I suddenly realise I didn't run far at all, _Jesus I have no stamina!_

"I have rung an ambulance, it is on its way."

"No Erica, no ambulance, I'll heel fast. I just need to try and stop the bleeding before I pass out encase that Vampire comes back to hurt you."

"Seth I'm ok, don't worry." I try to assure him.

I call 999 back and cancel the ambulance. They grill me on the importance of the emergency line. I put the phone down. I don't have time for this shit.

"Can you get up Seth? I'll help you and we can go back to my car."

"Yes, I just need to lean on you." As he stands, I notice he is completely naked and I go all crimson!

_Focus Erica!_

"Yeah you can lean on me mate, my little sister will get clumsy seeing you all cave man like!" Lucian tells Seth and they both laugh.

"Lucian, shut the fuck up!" I snap.

We are finally back in town at the edge of the woods.

"Wait here and I'll go bring my car over." I tell them.

I park my car besides Seth so he doesn't have to walk far, I lean over and open the passenger door for him.

"Quickly Seth, get in before another man sees you and gets jealous!" Lucian jokes.

_This is not a fucking bonding session!_ I'm thinking to myself.

"Seth your leg, it's nearly heeled! That's amazing how do you do that?" I ask completely mystified.

"I'm a werewolf Erica, I do heel quickly and so do Vampires." He answers.

"How did you turn? I thought you could only turn on a full moon? Or is that just a myth?"

"I was controlled by the full moon, all werewolves were. On the 22nd of July, we were all ready to faze but nothing happened, then we all felt that we could change at will from now on, which means we don't have to change at all if we don't want too. Nothing controls us anymore which is a blessing. You are the same as me aren't you Erica? Please don't deny it because I feel it when I'm near you, like I do with my family. I feel like I need to protect you."

I do feel safe with Seth, I do get this familiar feeling when I'm near him and I do want to protect him but the facts remain.

"No, I'm just a normal girl Seth but I do get a comforting feeling when I'm around you too." Seth just looks at me with a confused expression and his eyes dance between me and Lucian.

"What are you two looking at?" I ask them, I know they are keeping something from me.

"Just take me back home girl. I need some clothes, unless you want me to stay naked?" He leans over to me with his question lingering in the air.

His flirting has no boundaries!

"I'll take you home before I can't control myself Seth." I say sarcastically and laugh.

"Seth where do you want me to take you?"

"To your bed if it's up to me where I go Erica." He squeezes my leg and I smack his hand.

"Oi you, keep your hands to yourself and control yourself before I have to do it for you!" Lucian snaps at Seth with absolutely no humour in his voice.

"Come on you two! Seth where do you need me to drop you off?" I interrupt Lucian trying to change the conversation before it gets unnecessarily heated.

"Now I know your safe, you can take me home please. I live at Lently Road."

Now Seth tries to suck up to Lucian. "I can't believe you fought off that Vampire Lucian, you must be one strong bad arse! And I'm only playing with Erica, I'm sorry, you can calm down now mate." He jokes.

"Well thank you Seth, if you're trying to make me feel good, you're going the right way about it mate," Lucian mutters all proud and macho. I giggling my head off.

We pull up at Lently Road.

"Thanks for the ride Erica and here is my number. I am available to you 24/7 by text or phone call." Seth tells me with a cheeky wink.

"Okay Seth. See you around." I reply laughing.

"I hope so Erica." He whispers in my ear as he gets out the car.

He really is a breath of fresh air to me, funny, relaxing and uncomplicated, minus the werewolf thing but all the supernatural stuff seems normal to me now.

"He's got a fucking cheek coming on to you like that in front of me! He's lucky I didn't kick his arse!" Lucian snaps.

I laugh at his response to Seth. God I love my brother, he has the right amount of protectiveness that I need.


	16. Chapter 15

**CHAPTER FIFTEEN**

***ERICA***

**Shock Romance**

It's been one hectic day. "Lucian I'm going for a drive to clear my head, are you coming?"

"No thank you, can you drop me at home please."

"Sure, Kerry is home and I think she's making dinner, can you tell her I'll be a few hours?"

"Yeah, ok. Don't be out too long Erica because we will worry."

"I'll be fine but if I'm going to be really late I'll text you."

Half hour after dropping Lucian off I'm running low on petrol and I don't have my credit card so I have to endure the drive back then start again.

When I get out the elevator to my apartment lobby, I hear pounding music and it's pissing me off. I storm towards my place then realise it's coming from my apartment!

_What the fuck?_

As I open my front door, I can hear 'Salt N Pepper - Let's talk about sex' and oh my fucking god! Lucian is riding Kerry like a fucking donkey on my bloody sofa!

"What the fuck you two! What are you doing? Jesus!" I shout.

"Erica, shit, Lucian." Is all Kerry manages.

The door slams in my face and I know it's Kerry with her bloody magic!

I am so furious!

_My brother, my best friend, eghhh!_

That is the most disgusting image that I'll never get out of my head!

_Their only doing what you was, _My subconscious has come to grill me!

I start to walk back to the elevator and Kerry comes running out of our apartment with only my brothers shirt on.

"Erica babe please wait."

"Kerry, leave me, I am so mad at you!"

"Babe please, let me explain"

"What? You slipped, fell, and accidently landed on his dick?" I scream at her.

"Erica please, don't be so childish. You know I've liked Lucian for a very long time and you also know I would never do anything to hurt him."

"Kerry, with all due respect, you are a PG version of Silvia Saint!"

"Don't be a bitch Erica!" Kerry snaps.

"He is my fucking brother! How did you think I'd react? You toss men aside when their sell by date has passed and go shopping for a new one and you know it! I don't care Kerry, they are qualities I love in you but not my brother!" I urge.

"Erica what I do with my life is up to me and the same goes for Lucian, we are both adults. You are my best friend and I would love it if you was happy for us but don't judge me. I have never once told you that you cannot be with Dan, have I? I hate his fucking guts and I think he's an absolute prick but I go with it because I know he makes you happy. The least you could do is pretend to be happy for me, I am meant to be your best friend!"

Her words wound me and I know she's right, I just don't want to be stuck in the bloody middle when things go wrong between them.

"I'm sorry Kerry." I whisper.

"Don't worry babe, it will all be ok. I won't hurt Lucian and if things do end badly, we have both promised we won't drag you into it, ok?"

"O bloody k!" I tell her rolling my eyes.

"Erica do you really think I'm like a porn star?"

"Only a little." I tell her trying to suppress a laugh.

"Well thank you for the compliment!" Kerry replies laughing her head off and I definitely know she's being serious.

"Lucian we are coming in now." Kerry pre-warns him with pure embarrassment in her voice. Wow! This is a side to Kerry I have never seen before!

"Erica!" Is all Lucian says.

"Don't worry Lucian, I'm not mad anymore and I do not want any explanations! I'm still trying to find a way to rid myself of your naked arse bouncing around in the air!" I tell him in utter disgust.

Kerry falls on the sofa laughing her head off.

Well I'm glad one of us finds this funny! Now not only do I have to see them together as a couple every damn day, but we all bloody live together!

This is really going to be too weird!

The next night I'm so bored and I'm sick of seeing Lucian and Kerry together all kissy, kissy and giggles on my sofa, I try to save myself. I think I'll barf if I don't get out of here, so I go in my room and listen to some music.

I think I'll take Seth up on his offer to 'call anytime' but I don't have the balls to call him so a simple text will have to do.

To: Seth

Hi, it's only me. I'm so bored and wondered what you're doing? x

From: Seth

who is only me?

Oh crap, I'm dying of embarrassment anyway and now I have to explain who I am, _jeez._

To: Seth

It's Erica - I think to myself, _shall I put a kiss again? Hmmm YES!_

x

From: Seth

Well, hello there gorgeous, miss me already ;-)

God he's so full of himself, I don't even know why I'm texting him.

_Erm, I don't know? Maybe because you're bored and he's hot!_

To: Seth

No lol I am just bored x

From: Seth

Arrr and you thought of me, well shall I come to yours and make you not so bored?

To: Seth

You don't even know where I live, do you?

x

It's been about half hour and he still hasn't answered my text!

I find myself constantly checking my phone, _god, get a grip! _I tell myself.

To stop my hands pacing back and forth to my phone every minute, I turn on my IPod, flip through, put my headphones on and play 'TLC Don't go chasing waterfalls'.

I start singing to myself and I get up to start dancing,

It's so good to be back home and able to act care free.

"Well you have potential!" Seth shouts over my music laughing at me while leaning against my door.

"Shit! What are you doing here?" I say in a voice that is a little too high pitched.

"You said you was bored and it just so happens that I was too. What you listening to that gives you such inspiration to dance like a chicken?" He asks laughing like an idiot.

"Fuck off you!" I snap joking and give him a little whack.

Jesus I'm so embarrassed! So too busy myself and hide my red face, I put my IPod in the docking station so the music lightly fills my room.

"I actually like this song." Seth says nodding with an 'I approve' expression on his face.

I like him a lot, as a friend. He is so, so, funny.

I've needed someone normal in my life for so long now and I think I've found that someone in him, even though he flirts so outrageously! The thought makes me go all hot and crimson again!

"Ahhhh, she blushes. You're so pretty Erica, I love looking at your cute face when you're happy." He tells me sweetly.

There is the question I haven't even asked myself, _am I happy? _

Thankfully Seth interrupts my line of thoughts, "come on then, I'm sure you want to watch a stupid chick flick film now you have lost Kerry to your brother." He mutters then jumps on my bed in a laying position.

"Agh, don't even go there. I am nowhere near ready to talk about that situation."

After laughing for a few seconds between each other, the most awkward moment happens...

'Bruno Mars - Just The Way You Are' fills my room and Seth starts to sing along, singing it to me!

I can't help but laugh. I'm so embarrassed!

"When I see your face, There's not a thing that I would change, coz your amazing... just the way you are"

"Oh my god, stop! Your killing me!" I beg literally crying tears where I'm laughing so much.

He comes right up to my face doing a stupid passionate dance.

"Her lips, her lips, I could kiss them all day if she let me," He continues to sing...

I put my hand over his mouth to try and shut him up, _god this is too crude._

He picks me up, turns me around so I have my back flush to him and he holds my hands down, squeezes me and carry's on singing.

I'm laughing so much I could literally wet myself!

"Her laugh, her laugh, she hates but I think it's so sexy, she's so beautiful... and I tell her every, dayyyyyy."

He lets me go and asks, "good aren't I?"

I can't stop laughing, so in between giggles I reply, "are you being serious?"

"Right, enough Ms Werewood. Get a film and push play. We are getting in our PJ's and chilling." Seth informs me.

"You brought pyjamas?" I ask surprised and notice that he doesn't have a backpack or overnight bag.

"I have pants on, they are my pyjamas woman." He mutters in a deep pretend voice.

"Okay, okay. Let me find a good film, do you mind a chick flick? Because that's all I like." I lie, I want to wind him up but to my surprise, he is actually ok with it.

"Anything for you my dear." He replies then bows to me.

He's so refreshing and funny, I can't stop giggling.

I opt for 'The House Bunny'.

"I'm sorry but I love this film and it's funny." I mutter under my breath while shrugging my shoulders.

"Fine, get it on." He exaggerates with a sigh.

To my surprise he starts stripping!

I cover my eyes.

"I thought you was joking when you said you was going to wear your pants!" I squeal.

"Erica, when it comes to this body and being naked, I never joke." He replies.

"You can't be serious, we'll be laying in my bed... and you're going to be... half naked!"

"Here's hoping." He says with a huge smile.

We both get in my bed; I sit up by the headboard trying to stay as far away from his as possible but he leans on me,

"Your squishing me Seth." I tell him, trying to push him over a little, he don't budge, so I give up.

"God your annoying!" I tell him and he looks up at me with a big smile on his face and shrugs his shoulders.

I give up, playfully slap his arm and snuggle beside him, accepting that he is not moving.

This is good, no drama, just some normality.

The next morning I wake up and I'm laying on Seth, literally!

He's still asleep and he is baking hot, he's making me drip in sweat!

He looks so cute asleep but I have the urge to wake him up, so I trickle water on his face from my water on the nightstand.

"What the hell? Ahhh, well, waking up next to you is an absolute blessing!" He exaggerates.

I can't help but laugh at him, he's too funny.

"Come on, get up and I'll make us some breakfast." I tell him.

"Can't, I got to go sweet cheeks but I'll text you later and we can go out for a few drinks if you want?" He asks but he looks a little worried about what I might say.

"Yeah sounds good to me." I tell him with a smile.

He kisses me on the cheek, gets up, gets dressed and says, "laters sweet cheeks."

_Did he really just say that? Uh-ha, he sure did..._

I lay in bed for a while after he's gone thinking last night was well needed.

I stretch and get up to start the day with wish-full thinking.

As I emerge into our living area, Kerry is standing at the kitchen smiling at me.

"Good morning Erica you little minx!" Kerry says smiling with every tooth.

"Good morning Kerry, why am I a minx?"

"I saw Seth leaving your room this morning, shirtless!"

"No, no, no, it's not like that Kerry..." Kerry interrupts me.

"It never is babe, coffee?"

"Yes please, can I ask you something without you being silly Kerry?"

"Of course you can babe." She replies all serious.

"Seth was really nice and fun last night and not in the way your thinking so wipe that silly expression off your face. He was fun and relaxing and I like being around him. He asked if I wanted to go have a drink with him tonight and I think he likes me in that way but I don't want to lead him on, how do you think I should go about it?"

"I know Seth likes you, Amy text me last night, look." Kerry urges, still smiling like an idiot!

From: Amy

Seth has got a right boner for Erica lol!

It literally pains my eyes to see what Amy has written and Kerry is laughing her head off.

"Kerry this really is not funny, please what do you think I should do? I don't want to lose him, he is the only normal thing I have at the moment, I like being around him and I need it. I know it's selfish of me" I tell her bowing my head in shame.

"Babe I'm here for you too." Kerry replies all sympathetic.

"I know but now your with Lucian I just... I need time Kerry."

"I think you need to tell Seth how hurt you are, you need to tell him about Dan Erica and if he cares for you, he will stick around. Trust me on this one."

I take her word for it, she knows more about men than I do.

I'll tell Seth tonight and hope he don't tell me to piss off.

I've finished getting ready so I can go and meet Seth.

I thought I'd get a taxi rather than get him to pick me up, at least this way it seems less like a date.

When I arrive at the local pub we agreed to meet at, I notice he isn't here yet, so I prop myself up at the bar and order a double vodka and lime.

It goes right through me and I'm constantly in and out of the toilet.

I know it's going to be awkward telling him 'I'm just not into you that way' so I need some Dutch courage.

"Another double please." I ask the barmaid.

It's been over an hour and he still isn't here, so I text him asking him where he is.

He don't reply and I start to get nervous.

_What's keeping him?_

I scroll back through my text's and see a text that was sent half hour ago that I didn't send!

To: Seth

Sorry can't make tonight and sorry it's late notice. x

"What the hell is going on?" I say out loud.

I feel someone sit next to me but it's not the feeling I get from Seth, it's dark and I hear him, "Erica." He greets me.

I slowly turn around and see his face!

I'm instantly shitting myself.

"Gabriel, please don't!" I say because I think he's going to try and hurt me again.

"I'm sorry about the other day Erica, I lost my mind and I never meant to hurt you."

I feel scared, I don't know if he's playing a game or if he's being serious.

"Why are you here?" I ask him.

"Well your friend Seth isn't coming. I saw him leave your house earlier. He told me you two were meant to be meeting tonight and I told him it's not such a good idea because I was meeting you."

"Why did you do that Gabe? He's my friend and the only normal one I've had in a long time! Did you send him a text from my phone?" He doesn't answer my question about texting Seth but I'm not an idiot, it could have only been him.

"I just wanted the chance to tell you how sorry I am Erica, for real, no games, no problems, I'm just sorry, ok?" He is wide eyed and waiting for me to respond.

I just look at him confused.

How can he be so evil, yet so kind to me?

I should run for the hills but I don't, I want to make things right between us. I feel our connection is still there, lingering in the air.

"If you really mean it Gabe, I forgive you. So are you having a drink or what?" I mutter in defeat, I don't want to fight with him.

"Oh yes, I definitely need one." He replies.

"Why? What's been going on with you? Where have you been?" I ask trying to seem interested.

"I have been stuck in a hotel for so bloody long that even the staff are starting to taste off."

"GABRIEL!" I practically shout!

Fuck I knew how Vampires fed but I made sure I never gave it too much thought!

"Relax, I have not killed anyone, well not yet anyway. There is this woman and she is so fucking..." I interrupt him, I can't listen to this!

"Gabe I have to go, I was only coming out for an hour. I have things to do at home."

"Like what?" He asks quickly.

"I want to go to college next year, so I need to fill out the application form. I really have to go."

"Ok, I have your number, is it ok to call you tomorrow? Or sometime? So we can catch up. I would also like to make amends with Lucian at some point."

"Sure, anytime." I tell him so I can get the hell out of here.

I am so nervous around him after he's been talking about feeding and wanting to kill people, I grab my things and aim to leave and he grabs my arm, "Erica, don't avoid me, please."

"I won't Gabe, I promise, I just really have to go." I tell him smiling as normal as possible.

Once I'm outside, I walk around the corner and realise I have no way to get home, so I call Lucian.

Lucian thankfully instantly answers his phone. "Erica, are you ok? That was a quick drink."

"Can you come and get me? I'm at the 'ROSE INN' and Gabriel is here."

"Fuck Erica, where is Seth?"

"Gabriel must have been watching our place, he said he saw Seth leaving our place this morning and he told him not to come meet me tonight because he wanted to meet me. While I was in the toilet, he used my phone to text Seth and cancel."

"Erica I find that hard to believe, Seth knows he's a Vampire and he was there when Gabe tried to kill you! The only thing Seth would do is kick his arse!" Lucian answers sceptical.

My memory of Gabriel ripping into my neck comes flooding back to me and my brother does have a point, Seth would kill Gabriel before he would give him the chance to come near me.

I'm absolutely crapping myself because I'm worried Gabriel is going to follow me.

"Lucian, are, where, how's, agh! Are you coming to get me?" I stutter because I'm shitting myself.

"Erica, calm down. Kerry and I are already in the car and on our way."

"Oh thank god, see you soon."

I don't like being here all vulnerable like this.

Why did Gabe have to attack me and make things like this?

I felt like I was getting close to him but he has well and truly blown things with me because I'm just scared of him now.


	17. Chapter 16

**CHAPTER SIXTEEN**

***ERICA***

**Surprise**

Lucian and Kerry finally arrive to pick me up and luckily Gabriel didn't follow me.

I jump in the car and fall in the back seat with a sigh of relief.

Kerry and Lucian seem off, I try to make small talk with them but all I seem to be getting from them is a "Yeah, Oh, Really, Aha," and it's bugging the shit out of me so I just don't bother to talk to them for the rest of the ride home.

As I open the door to my apartment, I can sense something is off, someone is here.

When I walk in I see Olivia, a few woman I have never seen before and Jesus Christ!

My mum!

She's alive!

I think I'm going to faint and just as I am about to fall to the floor Lucian, grabs me.

"Sit down Erica honey. Kerry get her some water." Lucian says all too quiet and rubs my head.

"Mum is that really you?" I whisper.

"Yes baby girl it is."

My mum is gorgeous, five foot five like me with long black curly hair. Brown eyes that are nearly black and she has small facial features, almost pixy like.

"What's going on, your dead or your missing or..." I'm completely lost for words. I just want to touch her to make sure this is real and I'm not dreaming. My heart is in my throat and I can feel myself well up with happy tears.

"Baby girl I was never dead, something happened and I had to save Lucian." She tells me.

"Dad? Is he?" Is all I manage to say.

"No sweetheart, your dad has passed to the other life."

"Mum what's going on? Why are you here? Why did you leave me? I have been in hell the last year missing you, I've needed you every day." I ask her sobbing, I don't think I'll ever stop.

"Darling that is a very complicated story and I will tell you but first we need to cleanse you of what you know."

"I want to know what the hell happened to my dad!" I scream.

"Erica, please sweetheart." She begs.

"No mum, I thought you where both gone and now your here and he isn't, so where is he?"

"Erica, me, your dad and Lucian had a very bad car accident, the other driver and your dad didn't survive but Lucian was driving and I didn't want him to end up in prison, so I covered it up."

I look at Lucian, dumbfounded.

Oh god.

He has had so much to deal with. I'm not surprised he ran away. How would anyone deal with all he's been through?

"What do you mean, you need to cleanse me of what I know mum?"

"The people you have met, everything supernatural Erica. The Clivedon and the Adem families know you exist and you love Dante Clivedon don't you Erica?"

I don't answer her.

"I know you love him and that is not good for the witch community or the werewolf's."

"Why isn't it good for any of you? Actually you know what, screw all of you! I haven't seen you for nearly a year, I thought you was dead, I've been in hell mum! And all you want to do is cleanse me of what I know? Well, what a happy fucking reunion!" I shout.

"Erica sweetheart, your love for Dante threatens us all."

"My love for him is nothing to do with any of you and not one of you can make me do anything I don't want to do!"

"Erica calm down! This is for your own good okay? If you don't want this life, then we will take the burden from you and keep every supernatural entity away from you. We will erase your memory and be done with this tonight. You will wake up and remember none of the last few weeks. All you will know is, your dad and I are still missing and you can carry on with your life, as normal as possible."

"No, someone will somehow find me. Don't you think the planet or fate or whatever has already played a part in this? Made Lucian go to New Orleans, made me follow, meet Vampires on my first fucking day there! I won't let you make me vulnerable to everything that is real mum! I have to know!"

All I can think is, if she succeeds in making me forget, I'll forget Dan! I feel dizzy, this can't be happening, I can't forget him!

"Grab her!" My mum shouts.

I imagine the earth shaking where I am so damn angry and it feels like it does but everyone still has hold of me.

"Let me fucking go!" I scream and everything in my apartment that is glass smashes.

Everyone is cut, all over their arms and faces and my arms are covered in blood.

"Fuck! Mum what are you doing?" I scream.

"Alem, Doey, Alematra, Alem, Doey, Alematra, Alem, Doey, Alematra!" My mum chants, over and over.

"Mum what are you doing! Ahhh! It hurts! Stop please!"

I feel blood rushing out of my eyes, ears and nose. I'm in so much pain.

"Please mum, you're hurting me." I scream at her while sobbing.

"Lucian, do something, please!" I beg my brother but he turns his back to me so he can't see my face.

"Please god don't do this, please save me. Dan I love you, forever." I say over and over, sobbing as my life is going to be ripped away from me.

I hear the door slam open so loud I think it's fallen off its hinges.

"You sneaky little witches!" A man snaps.

"Dan, help me please, it hurts!" I shout.

I know it's him. I can feel him and I would know his voice a mile off.

The witches' must be trying to hurt him or something because he sarcastically laughs telling them, "your little tricks don't work on me, I'm to fucking old and to fucking smart! I'm so far ahead of you all that I saw this coming! I know who you are Andrea, I've been watching you for weeks you little bitch!" Dan shouts at my mum.

Dan rushes over to one of the witches I don't know and effortlessly pulls out her heart.

Dan faces us all, drops the witch's heart on the floor and counts, "one down."

He then walks back over by the door and continues... "Stop what you're all doing and let Erica go or feel the wrath of me! I will rip all your fucking heads off so fast you won't even see me coming towards you!"

In that second, everyone lets me go and the pain stops.

"Erica come here." Dan demands.

I go right to him and run into his open arms.

My head is starting to throb, I've been crying so long my eyes hurt and I just want to get out of here.

"Dan please, let's go." I beg him but he looks so angry staring at everyone but mostly at my mum, then he points to my mum and threats.

"You're so fucking lucky you are Erica's mother otherwise I'd bathe in your fucking blood while you beg me to stop, just like Erica was begging you! And the rest of you, I'd have a week's buffet and enjoy it! Slowly! You would all watch each other go to your deaths!"

Dan is shouting and shaking with so much anger I can feel it radiating off him.

"If any of you even try to do anything other than apologise to Erica, I'll kill you all and everyone you have ever met! Hell I'll make your little town rain blood, starting with you lot! Do you understand me?" He screams.

Everyone just nods or answers 'yes Dan', all apart from my mum.

"Where are you taking her Dante? You don't fool me like you do Erica, I know exactly why you want her! I know **The Original Prophecy**! Your love broke the curse didn't it? That curse that kept the werewolf in you at bay. I was once told the only way to brake that curse is for you two to make true love while you feed on her, so is that what's happened? Because I feel the wolf in you Dante." My mum asks in total disgust and looks like she's going to throw up any second.

"You don't need to answer me, I already know by your face Erica! You stupid girl! And now you want her to make you immortal don't you?"

_Make him immortal? What does that mean?_ Before I can continue my thoughts on all these cryptic conversations, something happens.

"Oh my god! Lucian no!" I scream.

Lucian runs towards me and I think Dan is going to kill him but Dan grabs me and takes off faster than lightning.

"Where are you taking me Dan? I thought you was going to kill Lucian." I ramble.

"You will find out soon Chocolate and I would never hurt your brother for no good reason." He kisses me softly on my forehead while he puts me in his car.

I can't get my head around that fact that my mother is alive and I haven't had any time to enjoy her.

My life just keeps getting more and more complicated.

I have no idea where we are going but all I know is, this is where I want to be, with Dan, forever, because I love him.

"You are my everything Erica, I love you, I'll always protect you and I'm going to take care of you." Dan promises.

I smile at his statement and rest my head back to try and relax.

I start thinking, did Dan actually plan everything with me? Did he know what he had to do with me to undo his curse? Or was it really fate that worked for him? He can't of planned it because he didn't know I was coming to New Orleans... I'm so confused. I try to sleep and rid myself of these thoughts, all they do is upset me and at the moment, I need Dan.

The following day, Dan and I went back to my apartment so I could grab some things and I took my necklace Kerry's parents' gave me and Gabriel's book.

It feels like this really is the start of a new life for me and I am happy my new life is going to be with Dan.

He takes me to a gorgeous cabin in the middle of nowhere so we can go unnoticed for a while.

It is absolutely gorgeous. The entire cabin is made from rolled logs inside and out. The decor is very rural, it has one huge open living area, three bedrooms, one bathroom, a piano, a huge open fire place and tons of books, including my favourite.

For a long time we spend the days having lustful sex and the nights listening to music together.

Dan is trying to teach me to play the piano but not with very much success. Pachelbel - Canon in D, is the song I'm learning and it's so stunning but I'll never be able learn it, I won't tell Dan though because I love our time we spend together sitting so close to each other.

Sebastian and LaTessa eventually join us.

I really adore Sebastian, he seems so kind and I think he likes me. We have bonded, a lot, maybe we have got a little too close and sometimes Dan addresses the situation between us with sarcastic comments. Sebastian reads to me every night and he makes breakfast every morning, insisting we all eat together, even when LaTessa and Dan can't join us, Sebastian tries his best to spend time with me.

I didn't think Vampires could eat normal food but now I know they can.

LaTessa is lovely too, I'm a little weary of her because Sebastian tells me she has a short temper, so I just try my best to be polite to her.

"How are you this morning Erica love?" Sebastian asks with pure affection in his warm eyes.

"I'm fine thank you, I always feel good wakening up here." I tell him with a smile.

"Would you like to come for a walk? I want to show you the lakes and the woods." Sebastian asks.

"Do you mind?" I ask Dan.

"No, go Erica. But keep your hands to yourself Sebastian!" Dan snaps and I hear LaTessa laughing in the background.

"Yes I'd love to Sebastian, let me just grab a jacket." To say that was awkward would be the understatement of the century!

We leave the house in double time to rid ourselves from the 'Dante approved' atmosphere. While we are walking, Sebastian puts a cape around my shoulders as it's a little chilly and he puts his arm around me.

This feels a little intimate but I get a relaxing feeling off him, like we have this connection that only we know about. I see it when he looks at me, like I'm the only person in the room.

I shouldn't feel like this with him but it's not like I asked for it! It's just there, lingering in the air between us.

"So Erica how are you finding my brother?"

"What do you mean?" _That's a bizarre question._

"I mean how are you finding him, you haven't known each other long and I know circumstances have forced you both to live together but it is very quick is it not?"

Oh I love the ways he talks like he's from the 18th century with old English etiquette.

_Why do I feel like this with him? _

"Yeah I suppose we have been forced into this but I have felt comfortable with Dan ever since I met him, it's the same way I feel with you. Ever since I met you, I feel safe and comfortable and I feel like I can trust you Sebastian."

"You can trust me Erica, with anything. I am a very loyal person and I always stand by my family. That now also includes you, always." He tells me and smiles with his warm comforting eyes.

I feel really happy when he tells me this and I feel like even after losing my family, I can still be happy with him.

_AND DAN!_ my subconscious shouts at me.

While I'm in my head trying to work out my feelings, Sebastian looks angry and asks, "Erica, what is that on your neck?" While asking, he tries to remove my scarf and tries to pull the plaster off that I have there.

"It's nothing really, please don't pull that off."

He don't listen, he takes my scarf and holds my hand with a tight grip, preventing me from stopping him while he takes the plaster off lightly.

"Erica is Dante feeding on you?"

"Look Sebastian, I don't want to be rude but that is none of your business."

He puts my plaster back on gently and puts his arm around me.

"Come, we still haven't seen the lakes, they are very beautiful Erica and I want to show you before it gets too late."

Well that was a complete 180! He seemed furious when he saw the plaster on my neck and now he is completely calm. Maybe all Vampires feed on their mates but that still don't sit well with me because I see real pain in his eyes when he looks at me, it's like he feels sorry for me or something.

We have completely dropped the conversation about Dan and I.

We are now walking through the wild forest. Sebastian takes the lead holding my hand, making a path way for me and helping me climb down the mud hills.

As we walk out into a small opening, I instantly notice how breathtakingly gorgeous this place is and I smile at Sebastian, he smiles back at me, proud of my reaction.

"This is the lakes Erica, I use to come here when I was once a boy. It's so enchanting, do you like it?"

"I love it, it's really relaxing and so quiet." God I must sound so common speaking against him.

We sit down on the damp grass on the bank by the lakes and we don't talk for a while.

He pulls me right next to him stroking my arm, trying to keep me warm and every now and then he looks at me with softness and longing in his eyes.

There is something in the air between us, I can feel it.

He tucks a lose strand of hair behind my ear and his touch ignites something in me. Passion maybe? I don't know. I've never felt this before, with Dan, I love him but it's raw sex and demanded passion from his part and that's all I know but with Sebastian, it feels... all hearts and roses, good and easy, like... something from a love story.

I need to get back to the cabin, this close proximity with Sebastian is clouding my mind.

"Erica, do you know about the Prophecy? About your role?"

"Sort of, I heard my mum mention it."

"A long time ago, a curse was put on my brother, he was made to believe it was something else. A few hundred years later magic and fate found a way to brake the curse. Your families blood bided the curse so it would only be appropriate that your blood would break it. A witch predicted the date you would be born 18/07/1994 and she saw a vision of how the curse could be broken. She kept this -

information between only a few trusted people and Dante never new. The witch also predicted the date the curse would be broken 22/07/2012. A cover up story was created about you so Vampires would kill you and the witches could insure my brother never got his hands on you but as time went on, everyone slowly forgot the story and not many people know **The Original Prophecy** anymore."

Sebastian looks at me, trying to read my reaction. "Are you ok Erica? I hope you do not mind me telling you this, I just always want to be honest with you."

"No one has ever told me this before and if I'm honest, I'm a little overwhelmed by it, I just can't believe that witches' actually predicted I would be born. I always thought I was just a normal unlucky girl."

Sebastian looks at me with a sorry smile.

"We should probably head back Sebastian, it's getting late and I'm beat" I inform him.

"Of course, are you ok walking?" He asks.

_What does he mean by that?-He wants to pick you up and carry you like a real man._

I immediately shake the thoughts from my mind and recover from his compelling words. "Yes, I'm ok thank you and thank you for today Sebastian, it's been really nice to just be somewhere without problems and thank you for being honest with me."

"It's my pleasure Erica."

When we get back to the cabin, LaTessa has made dinner.

"Come everyone, eat up." She shouts to us all with glee and it makes me laugh.

"Little Sister, you shouldn't have." Dan says to her but really he's saying, _good girl!_

"Did you enjoy the lakes Erica?" LaTessa asks me.

"It was stunning, I never knew we had places like that in our country." I reply.

Everyone laughs lightly.

"You know you're very lucky my loving big brother took you there, he normally reserves that place to woo women." LaTessa tells, me giggling like a small child.

"Enough LaTessa!" Dan shouts a little too loud.

"I'm only playing Dan, keep your hair on!" LaTessa tells Dan while poking her tongue out at him.

Well dinner was awkward!

After a long day of walking, I am absolutely shattered and just want to go get some sleep.

I think Sebastian seems to forget I'm only human and that I don't match up to his Vampire stamina.

"I'm going to bed guys, I'm really tired." I address them all.

"Ok Chocolate, I will come to bed in a few hours." Dan replies.

LaTessa jokes around calling me a weakling and Sebastian just gives me a warm smile that gives me that hearts and roses feeling in my tummy.

It feels good to finally be happy after everything.

Given that this would not be the life I'd of chosen for myself, I'm more than happy with it now, I love Dan, Sebastian and LaTessa and I thank god I have found them.


	18. Chapter 17

**CHAPTER SEVENTEEN**

***SEBASTIAN***

**Confrontations & Consequences**

After Erica goes off to bed, I need to get my brother out of the house. We must talk now.

"Dante brother, could you please come with me; there is something I need to discuss with you."

"Don't try and get me to go on one of your boring walks brother!" Dante replies like an idiot.

And on that note, I open the front door and as fast as I can move, I grab Dante and take off into the woods.

Once we are far away from the house and I'm sure that no one can hear us, I throw Dante to the ground and before he even has a chance to get up or to talk, I shout at him.

"What the hell are you doing still feeding on Erica! You sick bastard! She trusts you and loves you and yet you treat her like a piece of meat!"

Dante sits on the ground laughing hysterically at me.

"Well Dante, explain yourself or god help me!" I scream. He interrupts me... "What business is it of yours, hmmm brother? She is mine so, I will do with her what I please. Just because you have feelings for her doesn't mean you have any right over her!"

I am so furious with him! "She is not an object Dante! She is a person! You can't just do what you like with her!"

"Actually I can." He replies careless.

"Do you love her Dante?" I ask although I know the answer.

There is a long pause...

"No, I don't love anyone, not even myself, that is what makes me so powerful brother and you a weak excuse of a Clivedon Vampire!" He answers sombre and I'm not sure what to make of it.

I feel as though I have just been kicked in the gut. I'm so hurt for Erica.

"Sebastian, let me ask you something. Do you really think I have spent my entire existence not knowing what I am?" I am astonished by his question! I don't answer because I am speechless, so he continues.

"I have known for over 700 years what I am and I have also always known about Erica, hell I knew who she was the minute I laid eyes on her and I have always known how to be with her to get what I need. Now I just need one more thing from her then I am done." He finishes with an evil smile, like he has completed his life's task.

"You are done now Dante, I will not let you hurt her anymore. I'm going back to the house to get her and take her away from you and I will look after her properly and keep her safe. You act as though you love her in her presence but tell me something completely different and if I'm honest, I am not sure I totally believe that you don't love her. I think you're so deeply in love with her it scares you to your core. I think you are putting on a great emotionless worrier act for me and the world when it is not necessary brother. I have spent hundreds of years trying to help you become a better person and yet, when Erica walks into your life, you immediately flip on a dime. I have watched you, I see how you look at her with longing in your eyes. It is like you question, is she really for you? I have seen how you touch her with such delicacy, like one touch would break her. I know you feel something for her brother. This is the Dante we all want to see, not the cold monster exterior you have so formally created. What I do not understand is why you act like you don't care. Is it so people do not know you have a weakness or is it that your love for her frightens you?" I reel off this list of questions for Dante, in hope that he will open up and let me help him but I'm not sure if it has worked.

"Follow me brother and I'll make my feelings for Erica clear to you shall I?" Dante tells me then sprints off like thunder so I chase after him, what the hell is he up to?

We arrive back at the cabin and he rushes into his bedroom.

"Hi, Dan are you ok?" Erica asks all sleepy and angelic.

He doesn't answer her. He drags her out of bed by her hair and rips into her neck with animalistic growls, feeding on her so viciously.

"Dan, stop please your hurting me! Dan stop! Stop it! Please get off me!" She screams at Dante with tears pooling down her precious face.

I look into her eyes but I don't see physical pain, even though she is begging him to stop because it hurts her. I see loss, sadness and utter un-forgiveness.

I edge closer to try and stop him from what he is doing before it is too late but Dante tells me he will rip her head off if I come any closer and he continues to feed on her.

All I can do is watch in horror while he tears her neck apart.

Once he stops feeding on her, he throws her into the wall and she falls to the floor lifeless and just lays there.

"Was that proof enough for you that I have not a single feeling for this girl? Well Sebastian?" He asks me this question while wiping Erica's blood from his face and I am utterly speechless..

LaTessa comes running in, "what the hell is going on? What has happened to Erica?" She screams and tries to run to Erica but Dante stops right in front of her path and tells her, "If you take one more step, I will finish her off little sister."

LaTessa is in absolute shock and tries to push Dante out of the way but I grab her and tell her, "Stop before you makes Erica suffer for your actions."

"Sebastian I want to help her, please!" I don't answer LaTessa, I can't. I do not know what to tell her. I just stare at her face while she watches in horror.

"You have proved that you are a monster brother, well done and congratulations to you. You will forever be lonely. Mark my words Dante, Erica will not forgive you, I saw it in her eyes while you sucked the life from her." I tell him.

I can see pain in my brothers eyes and I know he is regretting his actions already.

I really wish he would think before he acts because sometimes your actions are final and cannot be taken back.

After a few minutes, Erica wakes up.

Her body and her white nightgown are covered in blood and she has a cut on her left cheek that is very deep.

"Why are you doing this Dan?" Erica asks him, clutching at her neck and trying to get up but she is so weak, she barely manages to sit.

A hybrid bite wont heel as quickly as a Vampire bite because a hybrid is venomous to anyone, so I know she must be in pain, it is written all over her face.

"Pack your things and leave Erica." Dante tells her in an extremely calm voice.

"Why Dan? I don't understand, I thought you fucking loved me. What have I done to deserve you treating me like this? I left my entire family for you! I never thought you would hurt me, you told me you wouldn't! I have always felt safe and protected with you... You don't love me do you Dan?" She sobs.

"I don't even love myself, so how can I love you Erica?" He replies sombre.

"Please Dan, don't do this." Erica begs.

"I want you out of here Erica." He tells her

She is sobbing so loud but manages to say, "give me two hours and you won't ever see me again."

He replies, "you have one hour and I want you gone."

Thank you to all my readers: if you enjoyed The Original Prophecy enough to continue reading, pop over to Amazon and purchase the book or ebook and finish the remaining chapters off. You still have plenty to read, up to Chapter Twenty Six, who will die?


End file.
